Por Siempre, Hermione
by pgranger
Summary: Hermione, una joven del siglo XVI, posee una fascinante mezcla de fuerza, cultura, belleza y sobrado encanto para conquistar el corazón de cualquier príncipe, y más si el príncipe tiene ojos verdes. H&Hr Epílogo up!
1. Prólogo: Conociendo al príncipe

**¡Hola! **

**Me reporto con nuevo fic y la promesa de subir pronto el nuevo cap de NADA ES LO QUE PARECE, sólo he tenido unos problemitas con la inspiración para ese fic, ya tengo un buen cacho del cap, pero aún no pongo todo lo que prometí que sabríamos en ese cap, así que aún no puedo actualizar.**

**Espero que este "pequeño" fic les guste, es una adaptación AU de la película "Por siempre Cenicienta" (Ever After), con el mundo de Harry Potter completamente AU, o demasiado AU; creo que se podrán dar cuenta desde el inicio, los personajes son un poco diferentes, pero creo (o eso espero) que siguen manteniendo su escencia.**

**Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que aclarar o decir, sólo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**PRÓLOGO – Conociendo al príncipe**

Harry James Potter, futuro rey a la corona de Gales. Joven apuesto que disfruta de la equitación, la arquería y sacar de quicio a su supervisor Severus Snape. Huérfano desde los 14 años. Su mejor amigo, Ronald Bilius Weasley, hijo de los Condes de Devon, siempre lo molesta con elegir como esposa a su hermana menor. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore es el mentor de Harry, que en los últimos meses ha insistido en hacerle ver la urgencia por conseguir una esposa. Sirius Black, mejor amigo de su papá y tutor legal de Harry, ha organizado centenares de bailes para presentarle a su ahijado cuanta chica disponible hay en el reino y fuera de él. Remus Lupin y Nymphandora Tonks-Lupin son la imagen familiar con que ha contado Harry desde la muerte de sus padres.

Hermione Jane Granger, plebeya que vive desde los 12 años con la familia Malfinson, parientes lejanos que la acogieron al morir sus padres; es parte de su personal de limpieza e intenta contener sus deseos de estrangular a los mellizos Draco y Pansy, que hacen hasta lo imposible por dificultar su trabajo. Había heredado una pequeña fortuna, pero los Malfinson la tomaron como pago por "permitirle vivir" con ellos. Y desde entonces ella sólo busca el momento adecuado para irse, sólo necesita ahorrar un poco más. Luna Lovegood es su única amiga, con la que suele pasar la mayoría de las mañanas, que la rubia no emplea para inventar algún artefacto extraño junto con su papá, como había sucedido esa mañana.

Hermione estaba trepada en lo alto de un enorme árbol, intentando bajar las manzanas que, según ella, eran las mejores. Era algo que hacía todos los días y nunca le había sucedido nada, a excepción de aquella vez que se cayó y terminó con un brazo inmovilizado por dos meses.

Sonrió al encontrar una manzana enorme y se disponía a darle una mordida cuando una flecha apareció de ningún lado y rasgó su faldón haciéndola tambalearse.

– ¡HEY! – se quejó con gesto enojado, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

– ¿hay alguien allá arriba? – preguntó la voz de un hombre, haciendo a Hermione girar los ojos.

– ¡no, te habla el señor de los cielos! – le dijo con sarcasmo.

– lo siento, pensé que eras un animal – se disculpó la misma voz, aunque Hermione más bien lo consideró una ofensa.

"¡Animales tus ancestros!" pensó enojada, antes de lanzarle con fuerza la manzana que tenía en la mano, dándole justo en la frente.

– ¡HEY! – lo escuchó quejarse y sonrió satisfecha mientras comenzaba a descender del árbol. Lo vio de espaldas a ella mientras bajaba las últimas ramas y saltó al suelo siguiendo el camino que llevaban el caballo y su animal.

– ¡OYE! – lo llamó mientras sacaba una manzana del costal que llevaba colgado al hombro y se la lanzó resentida por haber perdido la mejor manzana del árbol, mientras él volteaba, recibiendo el golpe de nuevo en la frente, haciéndolo caer del caballo.

Por un momento Hermione festejó su puntería, pero al siguiente se preocupó al ver que no se levantaba del suelo. Se acercó a él corriendo y se hincó a su lado.

– oye¿estás bien?... discúlpame, no pensé que te golpearía tan fuerte... pero qué digo, si se muere de nada servirán mis disculpas – dijo preocupada, sin darse cuenta de que el chico estaba sonriendo.

– no te preocupes, no estoy muerto – dijo intentando reincorporarse, pero Hermione se lo impidió – debo aceptar que no conocía a ninguna chica que tuviera tan buena puntería ni tanta fuerza – dijo frotando su frente adolorida e hinchada, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.

– lo lamento, en verdad... pero es tu culpa, yo estaba muy tranquila cortando manzanas y ¡llegas tú intentando matarme a flechazos! – se quejó mientras sacaba un frasco de su costal, y le untó una especie de pomada en la frente – es para desinflamar... – le explicó disolviéndola completamente .

– imagino que debes caerte muy seguido de ese árbol... – le dijo sonriendo, pero Hermione negó con gesto ofendido.

– no me he caído ni una sola vez en los cuatro años que llevo subiéndolo – se defendió, pero no tardó en mostrarse apenada – bueno, sólo una vez, pero fue por culpa de Luna, sólo a ella se le puede ocurrir brincar de una rama a otra de esa forma... y bueno, la pomada es para los cortes que me hago con las ramas, o con las flechas que salen de la nada – dijo sonriendo divertida.

– no dejarás de echarme en cara mi descuido¿verdad? – le preguntó con gesto apenado y la castaña negó.

– cada que te vea te lo recordaré – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndolo sonreír a él también.

– bueno, y ¿cómo te llamas?... yo soy... – decía extendiendo su mano hacia ella, pero se calló al escuchar una tercera voz.

– su alteza¿está bien?... le he dicho un millón de veces que no se aleje del campo de tiro, puede ser peligroso andar por ahí – le decía un chico alto, pelirrojo y pecoso.

Hermione sonrió divertida por el gesto desorientado y preocupado del chico, pero se puso seria al recapitular lo que había dicho el muchacho – ¿alteza? – preguntó separándose del moreno, que aún estaba tendido en el suelo.

Intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el chico pelirrojo – así es, su alteza, futuro rey de Gales, Harry James Potter – le informó con tono solemne y Hermione lo observó preocupada, pero no tardó en hincarse ofreciéndole disculpas sin parar apenas para tomar aire y seguir disculpándose.

– Ron, no necesitas ser tan melodramático, y tú no necesitas disculparte, sólo te defendiste – dijo Harry reincorporándose.

– ¡pero si casi te mato! – dijo con un intenso color rojo en las mejillas, sólo pensando en lo que le habrían hecho si lo mataba y en lo que sus tíos le harían cuando se enteraran de lo que había pasado.

– ¿qué le hiciste? – preguntó Ron con tono molesto, acercándose a ella desenvainando su espada, pero Harry se interpuso.

– ¡no me hizo nada!... ¿porqué exageras todo?, sólo hubo una confusión... yo fui el que estuvo a punto de matarla – dijo molesto y volteó hacia Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse – no te preocupes, yo merecía esos golpes – le sonrió y le impidió soltar su mano – ¿cómo te llamas? –

La castaña se sonrojó intentando recuperar su mano – Hermione – dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

– ¿Lady Hermione, podemos llevarla a su hogar? – le preguntó luego de besar su mano, logrando hacer que Hermione se sonrojara aún más.

– gracias, pero aún tengo cosas por hacer... con su permiso – dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de alejarse con pasos apresurados.

– ¿tenías que ser tan grosero? – reprendió a su amigo amenazándolo con una de sus flechas.

El pelirrojo lo observó nervioso – lo siento, pero... ella... usted... – decía dando pasos hacia atrás.

– ella era la única chica que no me había tratado como si fuera un rey – dijo bajando la flecha y regresó hacia su caballo – tiene una fuerza y una puntería sorprendentes... logró tirarme de Buckbeak – sonrió antes de montar.

– ¿qué le hizo? – preguntó Ron sonriendo ligeramente.

– la confundí con un animal y le lancé una flecha – dijo apenado, haciendo reír al pelirrojo – no fue mi intención, estaba trepada en lo más alto de ese árbol y sólo vi movimiento... me asusté cuando gritó, pensé que le había hecho daño... pero ella no tardó en lanzarme un manzana y darme justo en la frente – dijo volviendo a sonreír, mientras señalaba su frente.

Ron volvió a reír – si no las conquista, las mata¿no es así? – preguntó divertido.

– eres muy grosero para ser tan correcto – le dijo fingiendo gesto molesto, haciendo que Ron lo observara preocupado – ¡es broma! – se apresuró a decir al ver a su amigo ponerse pálido – vamos, debemos regresar antes de que manden a toda la caballeriza a buscarnos – dijo haciendo trotar a su caballo.

Gracias por terminar de leer, espero que les haya gustado el inicio, tan pronto como me lo permitan mis exámenes finales, subiré el siguiente cap, sólo es cosa de darme tiempo porque el fic ya está terminado, así que no tendrán mucho que esperar, aunque, si me motivan con los reviews, actualizaré aún más rápido.

**Saludos y besos**

Pau 


	2. Hermione Malfinson

**Con la emoción de la publicación del primer capítulo olvidé poner el disclaimer, obviamente, los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la doña Rowling y la Warner, y la historia de Por siempre Cenicienta, es del(la) que la escribió jajaja, así que, sin más que decir, aquí está el primer segundo cap.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**HERMIONE MALFINSON**

Entró al huerto de los Malfinson con una ligera sonrisa, y se burló de sí misma por no haber sabido reconocer al príncipe, aunque nunca lo había visto así que no tenía idea de cuál era su aspecto, hasta ese día. Volvió a sonreír al pensar en la cara que pondría Pansy al saber que había conocido al príncipe y hasta se había ofrecido a escoltarla a su casa; aunque seguramente le recordaría lo insignificante que era para alguien como el príncipe Harry.

Frunció el entrecejo al recordar al pelirrojo que la regañó y amenazó sacando su espada, e hizo una nota mental para recordarse golpearlo la próxima vez que lo viera, él debió haber sido el que recibió los manzanazos.

Acomodó su costal junto a la cerca y se dispuso a comenzar con la cosecha de calabazas; no le gustaban a los Malfinson, pero decían que no podían ser la única hacienda que no contara con estas verduras.

– ¡hola! –

Sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amiga y se levantó de la tierra para acercarse a la valla – ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó y frunció el entrecejo al ver los cortes que tenía su amiga en la cara y los brazos – ¿qué te pasó? –

Luna sonrió encogiéndose de hombros – salió mal algo en el último invento de mi papá y explotó, pero ya sabemos cómo arreglar el problema, seguramente para mañana está listo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione negó, pero dejó pasar el tema, sabía que nada sacaría con insistirle a su amiga que todos esos inventos eran peligrosos – no vas a creer lo que me pasó hoy – dijo volviendo a sonreír, mientras se sentaba en la cerca junto con su amiga; ofreciéndole una manzana.

– ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó antes de darle una mordida al fruto.

– golpeé al príncipe Harry – dijo sonriendo divertida, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

Luna abrió bastante los ojos – ¿y no te apresó? – le preguntó sorprendida.

Hermione negó con calma – él me atacó primero, además de que no sabía que era él. Estaba en el árbol, y el muy... soquete, me lanzó una flecha pensando que era un animal¿puedes creerlo? – le dijo indignada, haciendo reír a su amiga – así que en venganza le lancé una manzana... y como era la mejor manzana que había encontrado, bajé y le di otro manzanazo, que lo tumbó del caballo – dijo completamente roja y Luna soltó una fuerte carcajada – platicamos un poco hasta que llegó su amigo pelirrojo y fue cuando me enteré que era el príncipe, casi me mata por haberlo golpeado – dijo apenada, mientras su amiga seguía riendo.

– eres una salvaje¿porqué todo lo quieres arreglar a golpes? – se escuchó una tercera voz.

Cerró los ojos intentando mantener la calma – ¿necesitas algo, Pansy? – preguntó intentando sonar amable, mientras Luna observaba a una y a la otra atentamente, segura de que en cualquier momento Pansy le gritaría a su mamá por ayuda.

– mi mamá quiere saber si ya terminaste de cosechar las calabazas, si ya lo hiciste ve a venderlas al mercado, pero antes dile a mi papá cuántas son, no vayas a quedarte el dinero – dijo con calma, haciendo que Hermione apretara los puños.

– en un momento voy – dijo intentando ignorar la sonrisa triunfante de su prima y agradeció al verla alejarse – ¡aaggh¡cómo la odio! – se quejó intentando no levantar demasiado la voz.

Luna acarició su espalda intentando tranquilizarla – te entiendo... ¿quieres que te ayude? – preguntó señalado las calabazas, y Hermione sonrió agradecida. Se hincaron junto a las plantas y comenzaron con su labor.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿investigaste algo sobre ella? – preguntó con tono bajito mientras fingía leer atentamente un tomo enorme sobre la historia de Gales. Estaba en su clase de historia de las 3 con Severus Snape, que calificaba un ensayo mientras él leía y Ron repasaba el ensayo que había hecho sobre la historia de sus antepasados.

– no hay ni un solo dato de ella en los registros del reino, necesitamos su apellido – decía sin apartar la mirada de su ensayo y frunció el entrecejo al equivocarse.

– su nombre no es común, debería haber algo sobre ella – se quejó dándole vuelta a la hoja – necesito saber dónde vive – susurró levantando el tomo para cubrir su rostro con él.

– ¿para qué lo quiere saber? – le preguntó intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

– debo disculparme como es debido, por haberla atacado como lo hice y por no haberla llevado a su casa, fue una falta de respeto de mi parte... y tú también deberías disculparte con ella por la forma en que la trataste – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo que su amigo se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

– ¿ha terminado de leer? – los interrumpió la voz de Snape, haciendo que Harry bajara el libro mientras negaba – puede dejar eso, Sir Albus me pidió que le dijera que fuera a verlo... usted no, señor Weasley – lo detuvo al ver que Ron se iba a levantar con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y se despidió de su amigo, salió del estudio sonriendo aún más, talvez Dumbledore podría saber algo acerca de ella, talvez él la conocía; él conocía a casi todo el reino; así que talvez le podría decir algo de ella.

Golpeó ligeramente la puerta y entró al escuchar la voz de su mentor, que le sonrió desde su escritorio al verlo entrar – buenas tardes – lo saludó sentándose frente a él.

– buenas tardes¿qué tal tus clases, Harry? – el moreno sonrió, era lo que le gustaba de Dumbledore, era el único que lo trataba como un chico común y corriente, sin tanta formalidad, cómo había hecho Hermione.

– tan interesantes como pueden ser las clases de Snape – dijo con sarcasmo, sonriendo en la espera de la oportunidad para meter a Hermione a la plática.

– es tu profesor... – le recordó – supe que hoy te desapareciste del campo de tiro – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa pero con un deje de severidad en sus palabras.

– sólo fue por unos minutos, y no me alejé tanto – dijo con calma – conocí a una chica – se apresuró a decir al ver que Dumbledore lo reprendería, pero al escucharlo el anciano no pudo evitar sonreír – pero no sé nada de ella, sólo que se llama Hermione y tiene una puntería y fuerza impresionantes – dijo sin dejar de sonreír con la esperanza de que el gesto serio de su mentor fuera una buena señal.

– Hermione... – repitió como si estuviera haciendo memoria – ¡vaya!... no la recuerdo... ¿no sabes si es de algún pueblo cercano al reino? – preguntó rascándose la barbilla y Harry negó.

– sólo sé su nombre, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de preguntarle su apellido... si pudiera ir de nuevo allá donde la conocí, talvez vuelva a verla... así sabré más de ella – dijo con fingida indiferencia, haciendo sonreír a Dumbledore.

– tendría que acompañarte Ronald... y un guardia – dijo con gesto serio.

– podría ir Sirius... –

– ¿a dónde podría ir? – preguntó una tercera voz entrando a la habitación, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

– Ron y yo iremos de excursión mañana temprano¿vas con nosotros? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y el recién llegado asintió.

– ¡claro!... sólo díganme a qué hora y yo estaré ahí – sonrió despeinando a su ahijado – Remus, Tonks y yo iremos al mercado... la señorita _yo lo puedo hacer todo _arruinó la cena de hoy... ¿quieres acompañarnos? – le preguntó y Harry asintió inmediatamente, volteando a ver a Dumbledore con un gesto de súplica.

– está bien, sólo asegúrense de regresar antes del anochecer o tendré que mandar a buscarlos – les advirtió dejándolos ir.

Harry se levantó salió con pasos apresurados y con dirección al estudio para decirle a su amigo.

OoOoOoOoO

– no necesitabas haber venido... – dijo mientras acomodaba las calabazas en el pequeño puesto que tenían.

– claro¿y cómo pensabas traer todo esto¿sobre tu cabeza? – le preguntó sonriendo – además, no tengo nada más que hacer, sólo debo llegar temprano a casa para cenar con mi papá – dijo sentándose sobre una calabaza enorme.

– sigo sin creer que mi tío haya salido a contar las calabazas para asegurarse de que le decía la verdad... ¡como si fuera la primera vez que vengo! – se quejó observando a su gato ver pasar a la gente como si fueran inferiores a él.

– y a mi me sorprende que sigas sin creer que tus tíos son unos... – decía, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

– si alguien te escucha, no la cuento – dijo un poco preocupada, sentándose junto a su amiga – la última vez pensé que no podría acostarme en un año – dijo frotando su espalda como recordando el dolor que había sentido.

– si lo vuelven a hacer te irás conmigo, debiste haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo – la reprendió, aunque más estaba enojada con los tíos de su amiga.

– sabes que son mis tutores legales y no me puedo ir hasta ser mayor de edad... – decía con gesto triste, pues de ser por ella ya se habría ido, aunque tuviera que pedir limosnas para vivir, estaba segura de que eso era mejor que vivir con sus tíos.

– entonces deberías casarte – dijo como si fuera la idea más razonable que se le había ocurrido.

– claro, le diré al primero que pase por aquí que sea mi esposo – dijo con sarcasmo – es más fácil que pase el tiempo a que algún hombre se interese en mi; mis tíos se han encargado de hacerle saber a todo el reino que soy una salvaje y sólo me cuidan porque son demasiado buenos como para dejarme a mi suerte – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y se sonrojó al ver pasar a un chico muy parecido al príncipe – ¡Crookshanks! – llamó a su gato al verlo saltar de la caja en la que descansaba y correr sin rumbo aparente – ¡maldito gato! – se quejó levantándose y comenzó a perseguirlo.

Al parecer tenía ganas de conocer todo el mercado, pues no paraba de dar vueltas – ¡ya verás cuando te pesque! – lo amenazó acercándose peligrosamente a él – si no termino te irá muy mal – le dijo lográndole poner las manos encima – maldito bicho, ya verás cómo te va a ir cuando lleguemos a casa – lo reprendió zarandeándolo un poco, sin darse cuenta quién estaba frente a ella.

– ¿qué te hizo el pobre animal? – le preguntó una voz burlesca.

– se escapó y me hizo perseguirlo por todo el mercado y si no... – decía sin darse cuenta de a quién le hablaba y se calló al ver unos ojos verdes observarla divertido.

– no lo reprendas, si no se hubiera escapado no nos habríamos encontrado – le dijo sonriendo, haciéndola sonrojarse.

– buenas tardes, su alteza – le dijo bajando la mirada y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, que desilusionó a Harry.

– no necesitas ser tan formal, no me molesta que me hables de tú y tampoco me quejaría si vuelves a agarrarme a manzanazos – dijo intentando animarse un poco, logrando hacer reír a Hermione.

– ¿ahora serás tú el que no pierda la oportunidad de recordármelo? – le preguntó sonriendo y Harry estuvo apunto de contestar, pero se detuvo al escuchar otra voz.

– ¿quién es esta jovencita que te habla con tanta confianza? – preguntó Sirius.

– lo siento, yo... creo que debería irme – dijo completamente sonrojada, y estuvo apunto de alejarse, pero Harry la detuvo.

– no te vayas, no le hagas caso, es mi padrino, le gusta molestar a la gente – le dijo con tono amable, sin soltar su mano – Hermione, Sirius Black, Duque y encargado de asegurarse que me den de comer – lo presentó con una sonrisa.

– y de conseguirte una esposa, no lo olvides – le dijo Sirius sonriendo, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran – ¿y dónde vive mi lady? – le preguntó inclinándose un poco y tomó la mano, que aún sostenía Harry, para besarla.

El rojo en sus mejillas se intensificó aún más mientras pensaba con nerviosismo qué respondería – en la finca Malfinson – dijo intentando irse, sin percatarse de la sonrisa del moreno.

– está un poco lejos de su propiedad – le dijo Sirius observándola atentamente, y Hermione sólo atinó a asentir.

– ¡Harry, Sirius! – los llamó una voz femenina.

– vamos, engendro, o la señora Nymphandora se enojará – le dijo tomándolo del hombro – mucho gusto, señorita Malfinson – la saludó antes de darse media vuelta y llevarse consigo a Harry, sin darle tiempo de corregirlo.

Se dio media vuelta, algo triste y llegó, con Crookshanks en brazos, a su puesto.

– ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó Luna tomando al gato en brazos.

– me hizo perseguirlo por todo el mercado – dijo sentándose en el suelo, quedando oculta por las cajas.

– pero tú no estás así por eso – le dijo con tono serio.

Suspiró negando – el príncipe Harry cree que soy una Malfinson – dijo cabizbaja, tomando una pequeña calabaza entre sus manos.

– ¿porqué?... ¿sabe que trabajas con ellos? – preguntó la rubia confundida, y Hermione negó.

– creen que vivo ahí porque soy hija de mis tíos... no les dije eso, sólo... bueno, conocí al tutor de Harry y me preguntó dónde vivía, así que sólo pude decirle que vivía en la finca Malfinson... y él sacó conclusiones –

– ¿y qué harás si llega a buscarte? – le preguntó un poco preocupada y la castaña se encogió de hombros.

– no sé si es mejor que piense que lo engañé y hacerme la desaparecida si va o que se entere que soy una simple sirvienta que vive de la caridad de sus tíos – dijo con coraje.

– bueno, él podría ser el que te saque de esa casa horrible en la que vives – le dijo intentando animarla, logrando sacarle una débil sonrisa a su amiga.

– sería un milagro que se interesara en mi al saber la verdad – dijo levantándose para comenzar a vender las calabazas o sólo conseguiría otro azote.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿y cuándo me dirás porqué tanta confianza con esa muchacha? – le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras iban en el carruaje camino al Castillo.

Harry sonrió – la conocí ayer... y fue un milagro que la volviera a ver hoy – dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír.

– ¿volvió a ver a Lady Hermione? – le preguntó Ron y el moreno asintió – con razón sonríe tanto, desde ayer no deja de pensar en ella –

– así que ya hay una candidata para la corona de Gales¿eh? – intervino sonriendo el Barón Remus Lupin, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara.

– acabo de conocerla y ella no parece muy interesada –

– creo que eso es lo que más te gusta – dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa – siempre has odiado a todas esas chicas que no paran de hablar del castillo y tu futuro título –

– necesito conocer a esa chica, no dejaré que mi Harry se case con alguien a quien no conocemos... ¿cómo se llama? – los interrumpió la Baronesa Nymphandora Tonks-Lupin.

– ¡nadie habló de una boda! – se quejó Harry, pero nadie le hizo caso.

– Hermione Malfinson – le informó Sirius sin dejar de sonreír – se ve que es una chiquilla amable y trabajadora... no tenía nada qué hacer en el mercado; según sé los Malfinson son muy dados a dejarle todo el trabajo a sus sirvientes, pero ella estaba ahí como si fuera una actividad cotidiana –

– hasta donde yo sé, los Malfinson sólo tienen una hija, y se llama Pansy – dijo Remus con tono serio.

– podría ser Hermione Pansy Malfinson – señaló Tonks con gesto serio – podrías invitarla a cenar mañana, así la conocemos todos –

– se espantará – dijo Sirius preocupado, haciendo reír a Ron.

– bueno, pueden cenar solos, pero quiero conocerla – dijo con tono serio, haciendo sonreír a su esposo.

– pobre de tu hijo – se burló Sirius con tono bajo, aunque no tan bajo como para que Tonks no lo escuchara y así no recibir el golpe que le acababa de dar en la cabeza – ¡oye!... es la verdad, si así regañas a Harry no quiero imaginarme cómo le irá a ese bebé que esperas – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, frotando su cabeza.

– no regaño a Harry, solo me preocupo por él – se defendió decidida a ignorar cualquier otro comentario que hiciera su primo.

– lo sé, no le hagas caso – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Tonks – está bien, cuando llegue le enviaré una invitación a cenar – dijo al ver las miradas de Remus, Sirius y Ron, que sonrieron satisfechos al escucharlo.

– ¿y puedo saber porqué mi ahijado está tan interesado en una chica que acaba de conocer? – le preguntó Sirius.

El moreno se encogió de hombros – no sé, hay algo en ella que llamó mi atención desde el momento en que la vi hincada a mi lado... – justo en el momento que lo dijo se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

– ¿qué hacía hincada junto a ti? – preguntó su padrino con gesto pícaro.

– me caí del caballo y ella se acercó a ayudarme – explicó diciendo la verdad a medias.

– ahora resulta que el caballero es el rescatado por la damisela – se burló Sirius.

– ya déjalo en paz, es él el que decidirá con quién se queda – dijo Tonks dando por terminada la discusión, y Harry le agradeció en silencio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y en la mirada castaña de Hermione.

OoOoOoOoO

Aún no me repongo del susto que me dio cuando revisé mi correo a la mañana siguiente (luego de haber publicado el primer-prólogo cap) y ver un montón de alertas de review, casi me voy de espaldas, hasta pensé que Fanfiction estaba fallando otra vez, y por más que reviso aún no me creo que recibí tantos mensajitos, y no me quejo, al contrario se los agradezco enormemente, he de confesar que la historia me gusta mucho, me agrada cómo quedó, pero jamás me imaginé que tendría esta respuesta... ahora sí ya hicieron que me dé miedo¿qué tal y al final no les gusta, eh?, pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo, la historia ya está escrita, así que espero, en verdad lo espero, que les guste y disfruten leerla tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.

Oh, antes de que lo olvide (si ya les dije, pues lo vuelvo a repetir) la historia es corta, no estoy segura de cuántos caps son, pero no son muchísimos, para que se den una pequeña idea, me salieron 30 y tantas páginas en word :p así que si les sigue gustando la historia, disfrútenla mientras dure :D

Y aquí vienen las respuestas a los reviews, que no puedo dejar de contestar porque estoy gigantescamente agradecida con las 22 personitas que me dejaron review.

**Paogranger:** Paola!! Hija mía! Muchas gracias por siempre estar apoyándome, sin ti mis fics no existirían (ay me siento como si estuviera dando un discurso de agradecimiento en alguna entrega de premios jaja), pero en serio, muchísimas gracias por estar soportando mis fics interminables y aburridos.

No te preocupes, Ron recibirá su castigo jajaja

**arcueid27granger:** Gracias, gracias, gracias! Es todo lo que te puedo decir, en verdad gracias por leerme y por esperarme en **Nada es lo que parece**, ese fic es mi coco, pero te prometo que lo terminaré.

**Diony Black Potter:** Mil gracias por leerme, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Gerardo:** Muchísimas gracias, Gera (te molesta que te diga así:p) espero que este cap también te haya gustado, esta historia (como dije allá arriba) me encantó escribirla, así que espero que ustedes disfruten mucho leyéndola.

**GabyPotter:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, ojalá no te haya defraudado este cap y sigas leyendo la historia.

**kairi elric:** jeje a mi tmb me encanta esta película, y pues me pareció interesante ponerle un poco del mundo de HP en ella, espero hacerle justicia a ambos. Y ojalá sigas leyendo la historia hasta el final.

**HarryAndHermy:** ¡Qué nick tan más bonito, eh! Jejeje gracias por tu review, y aquí tienes el cap, espero que te haya gustado¡saludos!

**Monik:** mil gracias Monik, como siempre apoyándome! Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! Espero nunca defraudarte!

**mica-prongs:** gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! No tienes idea de lo que significan para mi todos sus mensajitos, espero que la historia te siga gustando hasta el final.

**Lutica:** ¿te sigue gustando?, en verdad espero que sí! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Towanda-J:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo! En verdad espero que te sigua gustando la historia, así como todas las que escribo, pronto subiré otra ;) sigue leyendo, que yo no me canso de escribir!

**Marii:** muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Besos

**Aiko Granger:** Kartita de mis entrañas!! Ejem.. digo, hija de mis entrañas!! (Kartita se leyó muy raro jajaja) muchas gracias por tu review, y por amenazarme... yo sé que no me haces nada, eres demasiado floja como para venir a golpearme o algo por el estilo, así que no me preocupo jajaja y usté no se preocupe, yo termino de publicar el fic antes de que me abandone para irse un año... un añote!!! Allá pa'l norte... pero no importa, yo tmb te abandonaré!, pero para compensarte, también intentaré actualizar **Nada es lo que parece** :D

**RociRadcliffe:** Gracias Roci, espero que te siga gustando la historia-cuento de hadas :p, intenté que los personajes fueran tan ellos como en los libros, pero también les quise poner un poco de la personalidad de los personajes de la película, así que es una pequeña revoltura que, creo, no quedó mal, o tú qué opinas:p

**cecy09:** jejeje muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando, y tmb gracias por lo de original, hiciste que me hinchara de orgullo jaja

**saiyury11:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado la actualización!

**Verit0 G.kl:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el inicio y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, no te preocupes por Ron, él recibirá su castigo jaja

**Arissita:** Hola! Que gusto verte por estos rumbos :p A mi también me encanta esa película e igual que tú compré hace poco el DVD, aunque estuve muy ocupada y apenas lo pude ver mientras escribía, para poder inspirarme mejor :p... no puedo decirte mucho sobre la historia, pero hay un poco de cierto en lo que dices, pero... bueno, mejor sigue leyendo :p Prometo intentar actualizar pronto, creo que ya voy para el año sin actualizar **Nada es lo que parece**, espero que no los desilusione el cap.

**Arabella Potter Phantom:** gracias por tan buen augurio, en verdad espero que ames el fic tanto como amas la peli (aunque estoy segura que mi historia no le llegaría ni a los talones a la verdadera Cinderella), si no, pues te doy permiso de que me des unos jalones de oreja por arruinar esa hermosa historia.

**Susy:** gracias por tu comentario, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Elma:** y yo espero no defraudarte!, ojalá te siga gustando tanto el fic hasta el final, y muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review, tu opinión es muy importante para mi.

**Atenea:** Muchas, muchas gracias! Espero no defraudar tus expectativas y hacerle justicia a la historia de la película; comparto tu amor tanto por la película como por la pareja (creo que se nota jejeje) Besos!

LISTO! Pensé que no terminaría, pero aquí están, muchísimas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y no se animaron a dejar review, y aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito tienen un lugarzote en mi corazoncito, gracias por compartir sus comentarios conmigo, me importa mucho lo que piensan, así puedo saber qué tal va la historia.

Por fa, no olviden dejar su review, tengan por seguro que si recibo la misma respuesta del primer cap, actualizaré mañana mismo, tantos mensajitos me animan enormemente! Con suerte y hasta me inspiro para terminar el cap de **Nada es lo que parece**!

Saludos,

Muchas gracias!

Pau


	3. Encuentros reales ¿o accidentales?

**NOTA: Creo o no sé qué pase, pero parece que algunos están confundidos o no leen mis pequeños comentarios o aclaraciones (muy mal, eh!), la historia-cuento de hadas, está basada en la película _Por siempre Cenicienta_ (_Cinderella Ever After_), creo que muchos ya se dieron cuenta de eso, pero parece que hay unos que todavía no y me dicen que es predecible; desgraciadamente, lo es, porque ya todos (o la mayoría) aunque no hayan visto la película conocen la historia de _Cenicienta_, así que saben cómo terminará; lo interesante (o por lo menos eso creo yo) es que es un poquitín diferente, porque estoy usando personajes que ya conocemos, con leves cambios en su personalidad (para ajustarlos a los personajes de la película _Hermione+Danielle Hermicienta_ ; _Harry+Henry Príncipe Harry_). Espero que no haya más confusiones, y no es para quejarme con nadie, sólo quiero que quede claro, y así todos puedan disfrutar completamente de la historia (si tienen alguna otra duda no duden en decírmela), y no los molesto más, aquí está el capítulo...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

ENCUENTROS REALES... ¿O ACCIDENTALES?

Habría llegado un par de minutos más tarde y seguro la azotaban, pero por alguna extraña razón, todos en la casa estaban de muy buen humor y dudaba que se debiera a lo que había vendido, de cualquier forma no había ganado tanto.

– ¿qué pasa? – preguntó acercándose un poco a Draco; su otro primo; que parecía ser el único que no participaba en la felicidad familiar.

– Pansy recibió una invitación del príncipe Harry para cenar mañana en el palacio – dijo de mala gana, haciendo que Hermione centrara su atención en el pergamino que blandía Pansy en su mano.

– pe-pero... – decía sintiendo que de repente le faltaba el aire.

– sí, lo mismo pensé yo... pero mi hermana cree que aquella vez que cruzaron la mirada en el templo, él quedó flechado – dijo sin ánimos antes de levantarse y salir de la sala.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos más en donde estaba, sin poder creer su maldita suerte y salió de la habitación rogando por que nadie le hablara. Intentó no llorar, no tenía porqué hacerlo, el príncipe nunca le había dado esperanzas de nada, sólo se habían visto un par de veces y por mera casualidad, ella no tenía porqué mantener esperanzas de nada, ni de una amistad, y mucho menos de un romance.

Pero sí, se había hecho ilusiones, había creído que el príncipe se fijaría en ella, que la rescataría de esa horrible vida como hacían todos los príncipes en los cuentos de hadas, pero como en los cuentos, no era más que pura fantasía y Harry nunca se fijaría en ella ni sería el hombre que la sacaría de ahí.

Estuvo a punto de subir a su habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su tía llamarla – ¿dígame? – regresó a la sala con la mirada gacha.

– arregla el mejor vestido de mi hija, mañana irá a cenar al palacio con el príncipe Harry, así que debe verse hermosa – le dijo sin dejar de observar con orgullo a Pansy.

– ¿algo más? – preguntó luchando con sus deseos de observar con odio a su prima, que seguramente no dejaba de sonreír orgullosa de esa mirada que se habían dirigido hacía casi un año.

– sí, quiero que vayas al mercado por unos aretes que hagan juego... – decía con calma, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

– ¡acabo de regresar de ahí! – se quejó sin pensarlo.

– ¡no me hables así!... irás al mercado y comprarás los aretes hoy mismo, y debes estar aquí a tiempo para servir la cena – le dijo con tono serio antes de voltear hacia su hija, que observaba con burla a Hermione.

– está bien... – dijo intentando no replicar y salió de la sala sin decir nada más. Si en alguna ocasión había pensado que no podía odiar más a su familia, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su odio hacia ellos podía aumentar fácilmente.

Estuvo a punto de montar uno de los caballos de la servidumbre, cuando una voz la detuvo.

– sabía que tú no eras Pansy –

Sintió que se le helaba la sangre, mientras volteaba un poco atemorizada – ¿perdón? – dijo a pesar de saber a qué se refería.

– que sabía que tú no eras Pansy... conozco a esta familia más de lo que desearía y tú no pareces ser del tipo de personas que son ellos – Hermione no supo si respirar aliviada o seguir manteniendo el aliento – mi ahijado se llevará una gran sorpresa mañana, pero está bien, eso le enseñará a no precipitarse y conocer mejor a las chicas – dijo acercándose a ella.

– disculpe, Duque Black, yo no quería mentirles... no pude... – decía, pero Sirius la detuvo.

– no te preocupes, tú nunca mentiste, sólo dimos por hecho que eras parte de la familia Malfinson... lástima que no sea así... ¿a dónde ibas? – preguntó zanjando el otro tema.

– al mercado... – dijo con la mirada gacha.

– ¡vaya! Pensé que habías ido a hacer las compras hace más de 3 horas – dijo observándola sorprendido.

– yo, no... debo comprar lo que necesita mi prima para la cena de mañana – dijo intentando evitar la mirada del Duque.

– está bien... sólo quería saber si mi memoria fallaba – dijo a modo de despedida, antes de alejarse de ella, dejándola un poco confundida.

Lo observó marcharse y no tardó en montar el caballo, tenía muy poco tiempo para ir y regresar con unos aretes del gusto de Pansy y su tía, y luego servir la cena.

OoOoOoOoO

– debería calmarse – dijo Ron al observar a su amigo aventar camisas, chalecos, pantalones y cuanta ropa poco adecuada se encontraba frente a él.

– es que... ¿dónde está tu hermana? – preguntó desesperado – ella es mujer y debe saber qué podría agradarle a otra mujer, ella puede decirme qué es lo que debo vestir – dijo saliendo de su habitación con rumbo al primer piso – ¡Lady Ginevra! – la llamó golpeando la puerta.

– ¿cuántas veces debo decir que no me llamen así? – la escuchó quejarse al otro lado de la puerta – oh, Harry, lo siento, no sabía que eras tú – dijo apenada.

– no importa, necesito tu ayuda – le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y haciéndola salir de su habitación para regresar a la de él – hoy cenaré con una chica y no sé qué bendita ropa ponerme – dijo dejándola pasar delante de él.

– vaya, sí que estás desesperado – dijo la chica pelirroja observando toda la ropa que estaba en el suelo de la habitación y el vestidor – ¿qué clase de chica es? – le preguntó levantando un par de prendas.

– amable y trabajadora – intervino Ron – así la describió el Duque – agregó observando apenado a su hermana y a Harry.

– muy bien... esto puede servirte – dijo entregándole un pantalón beige, una camisa blanca y un saco negro.

– ¡gracias! – dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente y entrar rápidamente al servicio.

No tardó más de 30 minutos y ya salía bañado, afeitado, vestido y perfumado, sólo a la espera de que llegara su invitada.

– ¿aún no llega? – preguntó entrando a la biblioteca, donde estaban Remus, Sirius y Tonks, y los tres negaron mientras el segundo sonreía – ¿enviaron el carruaje? – preguntó con gesto serio y los tres volvieron a asentir.

– no deberías estar tan impaciente, cualquiera pensaría que sí te quieres casar con ella – dijo la Baronesa sonriendo, mientras tejía lo que ella decía que era un calcetín, pero que más bien parecía un guante malhecho.

– faltan pocos minutos para la cena, ya debería estar aquí – dijo sentándose junto a Tonks, que le sonrió.

– tu papá era justo como tú cuando conoció a tu madre... creo que una vez golpeó a mi primo por sugerir algo acerca de la parte posterior de su cuerpo – dijo antes de comenzar a reír, haciendo reír a Harry y Remus, mientras Sirius la observaba molesto.

– Lady Malfinson ha llegado – anunció uno de los lacayos del palacio, haciendo que Harry se levantara de golpe de su lugar y Sirius soltara una corta risita, que el moreno ignoró por completo saliendo de la habitación.

– ¿dónde está? – le preguntó al criado con tono ansioso, mientras caminaba a su lado.

– en el comedor como ordenó, su majestad – le informó acompañándolo hasta la puerta, la abrió y anunció su entrada, y él casi lo empuja para que lo dejara pasar lo antes posible, pero se detuvo justo bajo el marco de la puerta al ver a una chica completamente diferente a Hermione.

– ¿Lady Malfinson? – preguntó dando un paso temeroso hacia el interior de la habitación, y la aludida se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

– muy buenas tardes, su majestad, tiene un hogar precioso – dijo antes de levantar la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos negros.

– gracias... ehm... puede tomar asiento, en un momento regreso – dijo y salió de la habitación sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más. Refunfuñó caminando de regreso a la biblioteca y entró aventando las puertas.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Tonks sobresaltada, pero Harry la ignoró por completo dirigiéndose a Sirius y Remus.

– ¿es esta alguna clase de broma? – les dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¿qué cosa? – preguntó Remus confundido y Harry cambió su mirada de él a Sirius.

– ¿porqué está en el comedor una chica que nada tiene que ver con Hermione? – le preguntó completamente enojado.

– ¿y yo cómo voy a saber? – dijo con sinceridad, pero su sonrisa divertida lo hacía poco creíble.

– ¡yo invité a cenar a Lady Malfinson y ahí está una chica que jamás había visto! – dijo completamente furioso, haciendo reír más fuerte a Sirius.

– te dije que sólo había una Malfinson en esa familia – le recordó Remus con tono serio, pero manteniendo un brillo divertido en la mirada.

– ¿entonces estás diciendo que Hermione me mintió? – preguntó sin saber si seguir enojado o sentirse decepcionado.

– no creo que eso haya pasado, se ve que es una buena chica – intervino Sirius, pero no dijo nada más al ver la mirada enojada que Harry le había dirigido.

– díganle al cocinero que sólo se servirán dos platos – dijo antes de salir aún molesto de la biblioteca, escuchando la carcajada descarada de Sirius y una risa que intentaba ser controlada de Remus.

OoOoOoOoO

– lamento que la cena no haya podido durar más, pero olvidé que tenía unos compromisos que atender – dijo con una fingida preocupación mientras la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje.

– no se preocupe, los deberes son primero... seguramente podrá haber otra oportunidad – dijo Pansy con un frío tono amable.

– claro... que pase usted buena noche – dijo dispuesto a irse por más incorrecto que se viera, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la presencia del resto de los Malfinson – buenas noches – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– buenas noches, su majestad – dijo la señora Malfinson inclinándose más de lo necesario – nos ha sorprendido tanto que invitara a cenar a nuestra pequeña hija, cuando recibimos su invitación nos sentimos tan honrados – decía observándolo como si estuviera sobre un pedestal.

– ehm... sí... – decía incómodo.

– buenas noches... ¿su majestad, nos vamos?... se hará tarde – intervino Ginny, que había accedido a acompañar a Harry sólo porque él se lo había pedido asegurándole que conseguiría que sus papás le permitieran viajar a Roma. Y captó inmediatamente la atención de Draco.

– buenas noches – la saludó haciendo una reverencia a la que la chica correspondió fingiendo desinterés.

– mis más sinceras disculpas, debo retirarme... espero que pasen buena noche, con su permiso – se despidió Harry antes de subir al carruaje, haciendo entrar a Ginny, que observó por última vez al hijo de los Malfinson – ¿porqué me habrá mentido? – preguntó aún sin poder creerlo mientras el coche se ponía en marcha, sin darse cuenta que una chica castaña lo observaba desde una de las ventanas de la casa.

– talvez no cree ser lo suficientemente buena para ti – le dijo Ginny sin dejar de pensar en el chico rubio.

– ¿porqué habría de pensar eso?... ni que fuera una plebeya, eso sí sería complicado – dijo sonriendo, recostándose en el asiento.

– ¿sabes cómo se llama el chico?... el que estaba con los papás de Malfinson – preguntó Ginny como por casualidad, y Harry sonrió.

– no tengo la menor idea, pero seguro Remus sabe algo, creo que él conoce a esa familia – dijo con calma, intentando olvidar el asunto de Pansy.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿puedes creerlo?, Pansy fue a cenar con Harry y todo por mi cobardía de no decirle mi verdadero apellido – se quejó mientras cortaba manzanas – y lo peor es que se la ha pasado festejando toda la semana como si ya se fuera a casar con él –

– bueno, el príncipe no acostumbra invitar a las solteras del reino a cenas privadas – dijo Luna con calma, sentándose en una de las ramas del árbol.

– lo sé, lo sé, pero... no importa... ni quien quiera cenar con ese príncipe – dijo imitando a su amiga.

– claro, se ve que no te importa – dijo con sarcasmo – seguro le darías otro manzanazo si lo vuelves a ver – dijo antes de darle una mordida a una manzana.

– ¡claro!... lo golpearía cuantas veces fuera necesario para dejarle en claro que puede ser feliz junto a Pansy cuando quiera – dijo antes de lanzar con fuerza una manzana hacia abajo, escuchando inmediatamente un quejido.

– ¿y ahora qué? –

Escucharon una voz y Hermione no tardó en bajar del árbol topándose con el príncipe Harry.

– vaya, ya te gustó eso de golpearme – le dijo sonriendo y ella sólo pudo sonrojarse mientras hacía una reverencia – ¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó bajándose del caballo y dándose cuenta de que estaba descalza.

– mu-muy bien... ¿y t-usted? – dijo con nerviosismo, escuchando la risa de Luna.

– no necesitas portarte así, ya hemos hablado antes – le dijo sonriendo con calma antes de besar su mano – me da gusto encontrarte, creo que la última vez que nos vimos hubo una confusión, pensamos que vivías en la finca Malfinson –

Hermione estuvo a punto de contestar, pero fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo amigo del príncipe, y en esta ocasión agradeció su interrupción.

– buen día, lady Hermione¿cómo está? – le preguntó con tono amable, bajándose del caballo.

– bien gracias – dijo logrando sonreír, mientras escuchaba a Luna moverse entre las ramas y se asustó al ver a Harry sacar su arco y una flecha – ¡no! – lo detuvo al darse cuenta de que apuntaba hacia el árbol – ¡qué ganas tiene de matar a alguien, eh! – lo reprendió intentando ubicar a su amiga – ¡ya baja de ahí! – llamó a su amiga, que no tardó en un salto, con el tino necesario para caer sobre Ron, que perdió el equilibrio y soltó el aire sofocado – estás loca – dijo acercándose a Luna para ayudarla a levantarse mientras Harry se reía – discúlpala, parece que no sabe comportarse frente a la gente – dijo con gesto serio, pero no tardó en sonreír pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

– ya veo... – dijo Ron aún intentando reponerse sentado en la tierra.

– ella es Luna, es mi amiga – la presentó Hermione y Harry sonrió.

– claro, la recuerdo... me dijiste que ella había ocasionado tu caída del árbol¿no es así? – le dijo divertido y la castaña asintió mientras su amiga la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

– no fue mi culpa, tú tienes muy mal equilibrio – se defendió la rubia, mientras Ron la observaba atentamente – ¿puedes creerlo?, yo sólo brinqué y ella se cayó¿dime si tengo la culpa? –

Harry se rió y Hermione frunció el entrecejo mientras Ron se levantaba – pues eso de que me haya caído encima no dice mucho de su buen equilibrio – se quejó sacudiendo su pantalón.

– ¡mira quién habla!, bastó con que te empujara un poco para que te cayeras y encima de todo, me tiraras a mi – dijo Luna con calma, haciendo reír de nuevo a Harry y logrando sacarle una risa contenida a su amiga.

– ¿y vienen todos los días a cortar manzanas? – preguntó el moreno intentando cambiar de tema y Luna asintió evitando que Hermione hablara.

– bueno, casi todos los días... – dijo e iba a seguir dando más información, pero la castaña la detuvo.

– debemos irnos – se disculpó recogiendo el costal lleno de manzanas – ¡Crookshanks! – llamó a su gato, que seguía arriba del árbol – ¡maldito bicho! – se quejó acercándose al tronco del árbol, pero Harry la detuvo.

– no deberías subirte – le dijo con gesto preocupado, haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

– ¿por qué no?, lo he hecho desde hace 4 años, no me pasará nada – dijo con calma, intentando separarse de él, pero el chico la retuvo.

– talvez tu gato ya no está allá arriba – le dijo intentando convencerla aunque más quería que permaneciera más tiempo junto a él.

– claro que está ahí, estaba con nosotras hace unos momentos, ahí debe seg... – decía pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito, y ella soltó otro al ver a su gato sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, que intentaba sacudírselo a punta de golpes – ¡oye, no hagas eso! – se quejó Hermione acercándose para intentar salvar a Crookshanks – ¡deja de moverte! –

– ¡cálmate, Ron! – intentó ayudarlo Harry, pero sin poder evitar reírse – así no conseguirás nada más que rasguños –

Lograron detener al pelirrojo entre Harry y Luna, que no dejaban de reírse y Hermione tomó a su gato, que inmediatamente se acurrucó en brazos de su dueña.

– ¡ese gato está loco! – dijo asustado, con el cabello alborotado y el rostro y los brazos arañados.

– lo siento tanto, no sé qué le pasa últimamente... – dijo acercándose al pelirrojo y acarició su rostro intentando eliminar los pocos rastros de sangre que tenían los cortes, logrando poner celoso a Harry – ven, te pondré un poco de pomada... – le dijo tomándole de la mano para llevarlo a unas piedras grandes y lo hizo sentarse ahí – en verdad lo lamento... – se volvió a disculpar mientras sacaba la pomada que había usado en Harry una semana atrás; luego de soltar a su gato.

– no se preocupe, fue culpa del gato, no suya – le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

– bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos... Ron, se nos hará tarde para la clase de equitación – los interrumpió Harry con tono serio y el pelirrojo asintió disculpándose con Hermione para levantarse.

– no te preocupes, ella es una persona muy amable, sólo se sintió apenada por lo que hizo su gato y quería ayudarlo – le dijo Luna mientras acariciaba la crin del caballo.

Harry asintió un poco confundido y montó a Buckbeak – ¿nos vamos, Ron? – le preguntó a su amigo antes de despedirse de las muchachas con una inclinación de cabeza y marcharse, seguido por el pelirrojo.

– ¿de qué te ríes? – le preguntó Hermione a su amiga.

– pues... Harry se enojó... bueno, más bien se puso celoso – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– no es cierto¿porqué se iba a poner celoso? – preguntó sentándose en el lugar que había ocupado Ron.

Luna se acercó a ella – porque le prestaste más atención a su amigo que a él... y lo atendiste como si en verdad te importara el chico – le explicó manteniendo su sonrisa.

– vaya, además de ser príncipe tiene el don de ver cosas donde no las hay – dijo subiendo los pies sobre las piernas de su amiga y apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol – yo sólo estaba preocupada¡mi gato casi lo deja ciego! –

– lo sé, porque te conozco, pero el príncipe no, así que se puso celoso –

– debes haber visto mal, además, Pansy se casará con él¿no?... ¿qué más da si a mi me interesa su amigo? – dijo sin darle demasiada importancia, pero no pudo pasar por alto la mirada de su amiga – claro que si a ti te interesa sabes que yo jamás me fijaré en él... eres más importante para mi que cualquier chico – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

– ¿soy más importante que el príncipe? – preguntó con gesto burlesco, haciendo sonreír a Hermione, y la castaña asintió.

– el príncipe es de Pansy y yo sólo te tengo a ti, aunque te cases creo que tendrás que seguir cargando conmigo – dijo fingiendo tono serio, pero no tardó en sonreír y acercarse a su amiga para abrazarla.

– ¡pobre de mi marido! – dijo con tono preocupado, pero no tardaron en reírse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

(Pau llora de emoción), no sé cómo agradecer todos los reviews que he recibido, en verdad, significan mucho para mi. Espero que este cap les haya gustado tanto como los dos primeros, creo que las cosas se están aclarando un poco, pero no aseguro que todo siga tan claro, las cosas tienen que complicarse un poquito, sino ¿dónde estaría lo divertido, eh? Jajaja

De nuevo, mil gracias a todos(as) por tomarse la molestia de leer mi pequeña historia-cuento de hadas, a la que, les recuerdo, le quedan pocos caps, así que disfrútenlos :p

Y rapidito, para agradecerles "personalmente", aquí están las respuestas a los reviews que recibí:

**Arissita:** Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lamento no haber actualizado tan pronto como deseabas, pero espero haber compensado mi tardanza con el cap, espero que te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores y creo que ya estoy resignada a que todos los que leen **Nada es lo que parece **me odien por ser tan leeenta-caracol en actualizar; te pido disculpas de nuevo y pues, ojalá por mi tardanza no me castigues dejando de leerme y darme tu valiosísima opinión. Cuídate mucho! Y te leo en el siguiente cap! Besos

**mica-prongs:** jajaja muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review, me alegra que te guste el fic! Saluditos!

**RociRadcliffe:** Hola! Ya ves, no seré tan lenta con este fic para actualizar, porque pues ya está terminado, y; sólo que la universidad me quite tiempo (que lo dudo porque estoy apunto de salir) pues tardaría un poco más, pero no, creo que tendrán caps nuevos, aproximadamente dos veces a la semana. Saludos, Te cuidas!

**NickypoOtter!:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Aquí yo sigo escribiendo, espero que sigas leyendo! Saludos

**Verit0 G.kl:** No te preocupes, seguro pronto te enteras de la reacción que tendrá Harry cuando sepa toooda la verdad! Gracias por tus palabras, no tienes idea de cuánto me emociona cuando sé que les está gustando lo que escribo, espero que eso no cambie y también hayas disfrutado el cap. Besos!

**Diony Black Potter:** Aquí tienes el cap, lo más rápido que pude, espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme y darte el tiempo para dejarme un review! Saludos y Besos!

**Gerardo:** Gera!! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Sí, la verdad es que ya todos quieren ver casado al príncipe Harry, y si es con una chica por la que él muestra interés, pues con mayor razón. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Besos

**deli(H,Hr):** Hola! Que gusto que te esté agradando tanto la historia, espero que así sea hasta el final!, las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana, aunque no tengo un día fijo. Espero que estés muy bien, saludos!

**Aiko Granger:** jajaja deja a mi tripié en paz! El pobre no te ha hecho nada, y no es culpa de él que te hayas pensando tanto el pedirme el fic completo, ahora te tendrás que aguantar a leerlo cap por cap, porque yo estaré muy ocupada en la uni como para pasártelo (no tengo tu tiempo!) jajajaja ntc, nada más dime y ya sabes que te lo paso (o ya te lo pasé y no recuerdo?...) en fin, ya sé que estás loquita, no tienes que recordármelo, y no te preocupes disfrutaré los 6 meses que no estés aquí, ejem... digo, sufriré, sufriré mucho! (ajá...) Cuídate hija mía! No hables con extraños! (P.D.: N.L.)

**Saiyury11:** Hola! Gracias por tu review, espero que el cap también te haya gustado, pronto sabrás qué reacción tendrá Harry cuando descubra la verdad.

**Paogranger:** Hola hija!! Exactamente eso es lo que le falta hacer a Sirius, asegurarse de que se case, no basta con conseguirle la esposa, porque hasta el príncipe es medio lento o bruto para algunas cosas. No recuerdo porqué no te avisé, si hubiera contestado tu review desde que lo leí, creo que sí te habría dicho porqué no te dije antes de la actualización, pero como ya pasó tiempo y ya lo olvidé, me temo que no tengo la menor idea. Como le dije a Kartita respecto a lo que me pidieron, N.L.. Jamás pondría a Hermione a hacer esas cosas tan horribles, ya es suficiente con los castigos que le ponen sus tíos, como para que además tenga que plantar rábanos, así que no des ideas tan crueles y feas. Jajaja muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**Tefy:** Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!

**Mariiii:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ya verás que todos conocerán a Hermione poco a poco, y también leerás qué pensará cada uno de que ella sea sirvienta.

**Towanda-J:** Aquí tienes, espero que te haya gustado el cap, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia y le alegra tanto que te esté gustando. Sí, Da Vinci está dividido un poco en esos tres personajes; cada uno tiene un poco de la personalidad de ese personaje tan divertido; aunque Luna también tiene un poco del amigo de Danielle. Besos, que estés bien.

**Eldanar:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, como puedes ver había que variarle un poco a la historia real de HP, y pues para hacerlo más interesante ahora es Hermicienta y no Harryciento. Espero que te siga gustando el fic!

**HannyMoon:** jeje yo también espero que te guste el fic hasta el final, me gustaría saber la opinión de una fánatica de la película como tú!

**ILONA POTTER:** Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review y espero que te siga gustando la historia-cuento de hadas (que está basada en la película _Por siempre Cenicienta _(_Cinderella Ever After_)!

**Daisuki:** Hola, muchísimas gracias por darme tu opinión, aprecio mucho los comentarios que me dejan los lectores, pues me sirven para mejorar, y te aseguro que no debes preocuparte, jamás dejaré una historia a medias, aunque me lleve la vida, yo las termino; y muchísimas gracias por el consejo! Saludos, que estés muy bien!

**HarryAndHermy:** Hola! Me alegro que hayas podido leer el cap y espero que te haya ido muy bien en los exámenes, y no te preocupes por la tardanza, ya ves lo que dicen: más vale tarde que nunca¿a poco no? Respecto a mi sorpresa por que no hayas visto aún la película, pues creo que ya no me sorprende tanto pues no eres la primera que me lo dice, aunque te confieso que al principio sí me sorprendió que aún hay personas que no han visto este clásico, yo te recomiendo que la veas en cuanto tengas una oportunidad, aunque si quieres esperar a que termine de publicar el fic, pues es tu decisión. Y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Atenea:** muchas gracias, intentaré ser rápida con mis actualizaciones, aunque, como ya dije arriba, actualizaré dos veces por semana, para no dejarlos a medias (pues saldré de vacaciones), así que no te preocupes, las actualizaciones no serán tan espaciadas como pasa con mis otros fics. De nuevo gracias por tu comentario!

**Susy:** Hola, susy, espero que este cap también te haya gustado y que estés mucho mejor de salud. Si aplicas lo del manzanazo no digas quién te dio la idea, eh! No vaya a ser que me quieran demandar jajaja. Saludos, espero que ya estés completamente recuperada!

**Hermionedepottergranger:** gracias por tu opinión! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, pronto sabrás cómo reaccionará el príncipe Harry cuando se entere de que es una sirvienta.

**Hikari-chika:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que la historia-cuento de hadas te siga gustando hasta el final, y sí, desgraciadamente la historia es muy predecible porque ya todos conocemos tanto la película como el clásico, pero intenté darle un toque un poquitín diferente, y espero que se note aunque sea un poquito.

**Lutica:** Hola, gracias! Que gusto que te encante el fic! Saludos

Y por último, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, pero por X motivo no pudieron dejar review (sé que a veces da un poquito de flojera), pero de todas formas se les agradece que se tomen el tiempo de leerme.

Saludos a todos, Besos y apapachos!

Pau


	4. Conociendo a Hermione Granger

**Ahora sí que el retraso no fue mi culpa, lo juro!... bueno, talvez un poquito porque taba esperando si alguien decidía dejarme un reviewsito, pero parece que no, y como las que me pidieron que no actualizara hasta que me dejaran review ya lo hicieron, pues aquí estoy (así que cualquier reclamo lo pueden hacer a esas dos personas que me retrasaron jejeje)**

**En fin, aquí les dejo el Cap 4, espero que les guste!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**CONOCIENDO A HERMIONE GRANGER**

Entró a la habitación de su amigo con gesto decidido, mientras este elegía la ropa que se pondría ese día – ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó el pelirrojo observándolo confundido.

– ¿te interesa Hermione? – le preguntó Harry sin rodeos.

– ¿perdón? – volvió a preguntar confundido.

– ¿que si te interesa Hermione?, ayer estabas muy feliz con sus atenciones – dijo intentando no alterarse demasiado.

– disculpe, pero no sé de qué habla – se defendió alejándose del príncipe.

– ayer por la mañana un gato te cayó encima y Hermione te defendió y te curó las heridas y tú estabas más que complacido con eso... ¿te interesa Hermione?... si es así házmelo saber para no seguir insistiendo ni intentando investigar sobre su vida – dijo con tono serio.

– no, no me interesa Hermione... agradecí su ayuda, pero nada más... – le dijo con tono serio y Harry se alejó de él.

– oh... bien... es bueno saberlo – dijo intentando parecer casual, aunque después de la forma en que le había hablado a su amigo, eso era lo que menos parecía – ¿a dónde irás? – le preguntó haciendo que se sonrojara.

– ehm... iré a cabalgar un poco... – dijo eligiendo, con fingido desinterés, la mejor de sus ropas.

– así que irás a cabalgar un poco con tu mejor atuendo – dijo observándolo detenidamente – ¿no será que te quieres encontrar con alguien casualmente y verte presentable casualmente? – le preguntó sonriendo

Ron intentó negar – sólo iré a cabalgar, si quiere acompañarme... – dijo sabiendo que Harry no podría.

– lo siento, amigo, hoy tengo reunión con los señores de la nobleza... intentarán presentarme a otra chica para que me case lo antes posible – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– lo lamento tanto, intentaré regresar lo antes posible para sacarlo de ahí – le prometió tomando su ropa para meterse al servicio.

Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación de su amigo, y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la rara forma en que se habían conocido, al pelirrojo le había interesado la amiga de Hermione.

– ¿Harry, sabes dónde está Remus? – le preguntó Tonks deteniéndolo a medio pasillo.

El moreno negó – creo que saldría con Sirius... pero no debe tardar, tendremos junta en unos momentos – dijo caminando junto con ella.

– ¡agh!... tengo deseos de una calabaza, pero no hay... ¡ni una sola en todo el palacio! – se quejó haciendo sonreír a Harry.

– te acompañaría, pero los de la corte me matan si falto a la junta... lo que puedo hacer por ti es alistarte un carruaje para que te lleve – le dijo con tono amable, haciéndola sonreír agradecida – está bien, ve a arreglarte mientras yo le pido a Charlie que prepare un carruaje –

– ¡gracias! – dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia su habitación con pasos apresurados.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡Gracias al bendito señor! –

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a la señora acercarse a ella con esa expresión – ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntó un poco preocupada y la vio asentir.

– te debo la vida... llevo casi media hora buscando por todo el mercado una calabaza decente y comenzaba a perder las esperanzas – le dijo sentándose en una de las cajas que Hermione le había acomodado al verla un poco agotada – gracias –

La castaña le sonrió – ¿quiere que le parta un pedazo?... son muy dulces – le dijo con tono amable y la señora asintió.

– soy Tonks-Lupin – dijo tendiendo su mano hacia la castaña, que le sonrió.

– Hermione Granger, mucho gusto – dijo apretando su mano como saludo, sin percatarse de la mirada sorprendida de Tonks, pues estaba más entretenida en buscar su cuchillo.

– ¿trabajas aquí? – preguntó confundida y la castaña asintió – ¿porqué no te había visto antes? – preguntó casualmente.

– no paso mucho tiempo aquí, a veces una amiga me ayuda a vender las calabazas mientras yo termino otras tareas... y por lo general siempre estoy cerca de las 3 o 4 de la tarde, que es entre la comida y la cena, cuando ustedes hacen sus actividades de recreación – le explicó con calma.

– ¡vaya!... ¿y vives muy lejos de aquí?, tu nombre no me es familiar – Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

– algo... bueno, no es tanto... ¿conoce la finca Malfinson? – preguntó haciendo que Tonks sonriera, mientras cortaba un pedazo pequeño de calabaza.

– me temo que esa finca está algo alejada de aquí – dijo aceptando gustosa su "muestra" – ¿tienes mucho tiempo trabajando con ellos? – preguntó confundida y la castaña negó.

– cuatro años... llegué a su casa cuando mis papás fallecieron – dijo sintiendo una confianza enorme hacia la señora.

– vaya, en verdad lo siento – dijo con pena, pero Hermione le restó importancia con una sonrisa agradecida – ¿y porqué llegaste a trabajar con ellos?... ¿no tienes familia? – preguntó confundida y Hermione asintió dándole una mordida al trozo que había cortado para ella misma.

– los Malfinson son mis tíos – dijo como si fuera lo más normal ser parte de la servidumbre de tus familiares.

Tonks deseó decir algún improperio o quejarse de alguna forma, pero prefirió guardar sus comentarios, talvez la chica no tenía el rango que esperaban tuviera la futura esposa de Harry, pero estaba segura de que era más humana que esos Malfinson – cielos, creo que debo irme, se me fue el tiempo platicando contigo... me llevaré un par de estas calabazas, están deliciosas – dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba.

– ¿quiere que la ayude? – preguntó poniéndose nerviosa de repente – ¿está lejos de aquí su carruaje? –

Tonks negó – iré a llamar a mi chofer – le dijo antes de alejarse, dejando a una arrepentida Hermione.

Sabía que no debía haber dicho tanto sobre ella, no conocía a esa señora, se veía que era buena y por alguna extraña razón le había tenido confianza, pero no debió haber dicho nada de su vida, si sus tíos se enteraban... podían irse mucho al rábano, ella estaba ahí trabajando mientras ellos disfrutaban de la comodidad en la casa y seguramente a ella le agarraría la lluvia cuando regresara a la finca.

– Charlie, toma las calabazas que puedas, creo que mañana haré un pastel – dijo Tonks sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione – lamento acabar tan pronto con tu venta, pero están deliciosas y no puedo dejar ir esta oportunidad – dijo antes de tomar una calabaza ella misma para luego entregarle una bolsita llena de monedas de oro.

– pe-pero... ¡es demasiado! – dijo Hermione sin entender nada.

– nada de eso, es justo lo que te mereces... espero verte de nuevo – le dijo con una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Observó el puesto vacío y la bolsa en su mano, era más de lo que valían las calabazas que se había llevado, así que podía darle todo el dinero a sus tíos o tomar algo de ahí y comprarse algo para ella misma y talvez algún regalo para su amiga. Sonrió guardando bien la bolsa dentro de su costal y comenzó su camino de regreso a la finca.

OoOoOoOoO

Andaba con cuidado, fijándose bien en los árboles, no era que pensara que Hermione cada que lo viera lo recibiría con un manzanazo, pero las dos últimas veces que había pasado por ahí, así habían iniciado sus encuentros.

Sonrió al verla sentada junto al árbol leyendo tranquilamente y se alegró aún más pues parecía que estaba sola, y él estaba solo, le había prohibido a Ron seguirlo y los guardias daban por hecho que estaban juntos, así que podría hablar tranquilamente con ella. La observó divertido, pues parecía discutir con ella misma el libro, y se bajó del caballo para acercarse a ella – buen día, Lady Hermione – la saludó haciendo una reverencia – ¿qué tal su mañana? –

La castaña lo observó un poco confundida y se puso de pie – buen día, su alteza... muy bien, todo muy bien, gracias¿y la de usted? – le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

– ha mejorado enormemente – dijo con una gran sonrisa acercándose discretamente a ella – ¿sabe?, me sucedió algo gracioso – le comentó con calma y Hermione lo observó confundida – envié una tarjeta a la finca Malfinson para invitarla a cenar y en su lugar llegó una chica llamada Pansy Malfinson... ¿sabe qué pudo haber pasado? – preguntó sin apartar el gesto tranquilo de su rostro, mientras Hermione lo observaba nerviosa.

– p-pues... verá... hubo una confusión... yo... yo vivo con los Malfinson, pero mi apellido es Granger – dijo sin saber si salir corriendo de ahí o quedarse y enfrentar al príncipe con la verdad.

– ¡vaya!... ¿está de visita? – le preguntó ansioso por invitarla al baile.

– no... vivo con ellos desde hace algunos años – dijo poniéndose más y más nerviosa – ¿y su amigo Ron no vino? – preguntó más deseando cambiar de tema que por interés en el pelirrojo.

Harry negó un poco molesto, pero intentó contenerse – creo que fue a buscar a su amiga – dijo buscando alguna señal de celos en el rostro de Hermione, pero lo único que vio fue sorpresa.

– ¿en verdad?... ¡vaya!, no pensé que se fuera a interesar en ella, después de la forma en la que se conocieron... me alegro por Luna, sólo espero que tu amigo sea bueno con ella¡eh! – le advirtió como si él tuviera la culpa de cualquier mal comportamiento por parte de Ron y olvidándose por completo de la formalidad.

– ¡oye, él sabe lo que hace! – se defendió recibiendo una mirada molesta de Hermione.

– es tu amigo, debes advertirle que sea bueno con Luna, ella es la persona más noble que he conocido – dijo con tono serio y Harry sonrió reconociendo la bondad de Hermione.

– se lo advertiré, si le hace algo a Luna te aseguro que me encargaré de que lo encierren – dijo con seguridad recibiendo una mirada preocupada de la castaña.

– quiero que lo castigues, pero no tanto... además, no nos consta que él le hará algo malo – dijo sonriendo y se sentó junto al árbol, indicándole a Harry que hiciera lo mismo.

El moreno sonrió y la obedeció sentándose junto a ella – ¿te gusta leer?, hace un momento te vi bastante concentrada leyendo – le preguntó y Hermione asintió sonriendo.

– me gustaría poder leer más de lo que lo hago, pero este es uno de mis libros favoritos – dijo mostrándole el libro, usando de separador su dedo índice.

Harry le sonrió – ¿y porqué no lees más?, seguro los Malfinson tienen muchos libros –

Hermione asintió – sí, tienen algunos, pero... son algo celosos con sus pertenencias – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente y deseando que cambiara pronto de tema o descubriría la verdad.

– vaya... y ¿puedo saber porqué es uno de tus favoritos? – le preguntó señalando el libro y Hermione volvió a sonreír.

– mi papá amaba este libro y todas las noches me leía sus fragmentos preferidos haciendo que yo me enamorara de él y su historia, jamás lo cambiaría, tiene algunas anotaciones de mi papá y hasta señaló sus páginas favoritas... – dijo sonriendo ampliamente y se sonrojó al sentir a Harry tomar su mano.

– pasado mañana habrá un baile y me complacería que fueras – le dijo con tono serio, haciendo que el rojo en las mejillas de la castaña se intensificara.

– lo siento... no sé si podré, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer... – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– si es necesario yo mismo hablo con los Malfinson, ellos también están invitados, seguro no pondrán objeción – dijo con urgencia y Hermione negó nerviosa.

– no, no es necesario que hables con ellos, yo... haré todo lo posible por ir – dijo segura de que por más que hiciera, sería imposible que sus tíos la dejaran.

– debes prometérmelo – dijo observándola detenidamente y Hermione asintió – no disfrutaré ni un poco del baile si no estás ahí – acarició su rostro sintiéndola estremecerse ligeramente y sonrió – ¿vendrás mañana?, me gustaría hablar contigo antes de volvernos a ver en el baile – dijo acercándose a su rostro, apreciando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña.

– aquí estaré... – susurró y se sobresaltó al escuchar ruido detrás de ella – ¡señor Lovegood! – dijo sorprendida al ver al papá de su amiga ahí – ¿pasa algo? – preguntó poniéndose de pie.

– Luna sufrió un pequeño accidente – le informó y se apresuró a terminar su frase al ver la mirada asustada de la castaña – está bien, no fue nada demasiado grave, pero me pidió que viniera a buscarte, quiere hablar contigo sobre algo – dijo dirigiendo una rápida mirada al príncipe, que observaba preocupado a Hermione.

– bien... sí... ahora voy – decía mientras se ponía sus zapatos y se colgaba su costal al hombro, guardando su libro en él – lo siento... en verdad lo lamento, pero debo ir... Luna... – decía nerviosa y Harry sólo atinó a asentir viéndola alejarse, y no tardó en maldecirse mentalmente pues había perdido la oportunidad de ayudarla y así estar más tiempo junto a ella, pero le duró poco su coraje al recordar lo cerca que había estado de besarla.

OoOoOoOoO

Entró rápidamente a la casa de su amiga, y se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo ahí con gesto preocupado – ¿qué le hiciste? – le preguntó con tono amenazador, recibiendo una mirada asustada de Ron.

– ¿yo?... nada, nada... ella... estábamos en el campo, me pidió que la enseñara a montar... Lucas es un buen caballo, no sé qué pasó – le explicó manteniendo su gesto preocupado y Hermione no dijo nada más, simplemente entró a la habitación de su amiga, que le sonrió al verla llegar.

– ¿me quieres matar de un susto? – la reprendió hincándose junto a su cama, mientras la rubia seguía sonriendo a pesar de su rostro raspado y su brazo inmovilizado – ¿te lo rompiste? – le preguntó preocupada.

Luna negó – sólo es una torcedura – dijo con calma sin dejar de sonreír – ¿pensarías que soy una precipitada si te digo que estoy enamorada? – le preguntó sonrojándose ligeramente y la castaña negó devolviéndole la sonrisa – es extraño... y no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo, pero... hay algo en él, me buscó y no se burló de mi como hacen los otros chicos... es amable conmigo y su rostro casi estaba transparente cuando se acercó a mi pensando que había muerto... cuando vio que seguía con vida besó todo mi rostro... – le contó con las mejillas aún sonrojadas y una sonrisa tan ancha como se lo permitían los cortes en su rostro.

– ¡me alegro tanto por ti! – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – hoy hablé con Harry... – dijo mientras peinaba el cabello de su amiga, que la observó sorprendida – le dije mi verdadero apellido... quiere invitarme al baile, pero cuando se entere qué es lo que hago realmente en casa de mis tíos, se olvidará por completo de invitarme – dijo con la mirada gacha, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Luna, que la observó preocupada.

– no digas eso, él te quiere y no le importará lo que hagas... en cualquier caso, tú tienes más rango que esas escorias que se dicen tus parientes, el único problema fue que cuando tus papás murieron tú no podías hacerte cargo de ti misma y ellos se adueñaron de todas tus pertenencias dejándote como una simple sirvienta, pero estoy segura que un día van a pagar todo lo que te han hecho – dijo con coraje, haciendo sonreír agradecida a su amiga – así que debes ir a ese baile, Harry te invitó personalmente –

Hermione suspiró – haré lo posible, pero si mis tíos se enteran de que estoy invitada, harán hasta lo imposible por evitar que vaya – dijo preocupada.

– entonces debes asegurarte de ser tú la que reciba las invitaciones y esconder la tuya en cuanto la tengas en las manos –

– lo intentaré... ¿y Ron te invitó al baile? – le preguntó sonriendo de nuevo y la rubia asintió también sonriendo.

– me dijo antes de caerme del caballo... creo que poco le faltó para comenzar a temblar de los nervios... se veía tan lindo – dijo divertida, haciendo reír a Hermione.

– creo que son tal para cual – dijo feliz por su amiga, pero no tardó en ponerse nerviosa – ¡es tardísimo! – dijo levantándose de un salto – luego vendré a verte... si es que no me dejan encerrada en la casa – dijo girando los ojos, le dio otro beso en la frente a su amiga y salió corriendo, a penas deteniéndose para despedirse de Ron y el señor Lovegood.

Y no dejó de correr, la casa de los Lovegood estaba un poco alejada de la de sus tíos, pero debía llegar cuanto antes o sus tíos la castigarían por estar fuera de casa más de lo necesario. Entró a la cocina dejando caer el costal con su libro, manzanas y algunas flores, e intentó recuperar el aliento mientras se cambiaba de zapatos.

– ¡Hermione! –

Murmuró un par de maldiciones mientras intentaba sacudir su vestido e intentar aparentar calma, subió al comedor y no encontró más que a Draco ahí – ¿dónde...? – decía, pero se detuvo al verlo señalar hacia el estudio, que más parecía un salón de juegos – ¿me llamó? – preguntó sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

– ¿puedo saber porqué no estabas en casa a la hora de la comida? – le preguntó su tía con tono serio, un tanto severo – sabes que tienes tareas qué cumplir, no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana – la reprendió observándola con superioridad – ¿quieres recibir otros azotes? – Hermione negó inmediatamente y poco le faltó para suplicarle su perdón.

– lo siento, tía... mi amiga Luna tuvo un accidente y estuve ayudándola, pero le prometo que no volverá a suceder –

– eso espero... anda a hacer la cena, el señor Malfinson llegará de la ciudad en cualquier momento – le ordenó con altanería, volviendo a sus actividades.

Hermione sólo asintió y salió de la habitación luego de hacer una reverencia. Le daba coraje dejarse doblegar tan fácilmente, pero no podía evitarlo, desde que comenzó a vivir con ellos había sido así, y no podía evitar tenerles miedo.

– ¿porqué llegaste tarde si ya sabes cómo son mis papás? – le dijo Draco nada más entró al comedor.

– estaba en casa de Luna, tuvo un accidente – dijo con el ánimo por lo suelos, y vio negar a su primo.

– tuviste suerte que mi papá no estuviera aquí cuando llegaste – le dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia las escaleras – guarda la invitación, si mis papás la ven no habrá ni quién te salve – le dijo sin voltearla a ver – está en el horno – dijo siguiendo con su camino y Hermione no tardó en correr hacia la cocina.

Abrió el horno y ahí estaba su invitación, tenía una caligrafía esmerada con la que trazaba su nombre en tinta verde. Sonrió y no tardó en guardarla dentro del costal que siempre llevaba a todos lados, segura de que ni sus tíos ni Pansy revisarían ahí.

**OoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué tal¿les gustó o no?, díganme por favor, creo que las cosas parecen resolverse poco a poco, por lo menos Hermione ya tiene a alguien más de su lado, y no es cualquier alguien¿a poco no? Jejeje bueno, creo que debo decirles que el fic está pronto a terminarse, no pronto como que ya le falta un capítulo, pero sí falta poco para que termine, así que váyanse preparando :p

Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, realmente me entristecí un poco pues ya me había acostumbrado a los muchos comentarios que me dejaron en los pasados, pero créanme que estoy infinitamente agradecida con todas esas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión.

**deli(H,Hr):** Hola Deli, gracias por tu review, pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, los actores que salen en la película son Drew Barrymore como Danielle (o la Cenicienta) y, si no me equivoco, Dougray Scott como Henry (el príncipe), y de la mugrosa madrastra, la talentosísima, Anjelica Huston. Cualquier otra duda sabes que (si está en mi conocimiento) te responderé. Saludos, y muchas gracias.

**Arissita:** jajaja antes que nada gracias por tu review, y disculpa la risa, pero no pude evitarlo, te juro que no actualizo no porque no me digne a subir el capítulo de _Nada es lo que parece_, si no porque simplemente mi cabecita no se digna a escribir (talvez la deberías regañar a ella), y en cuanto a lo demás que dijiste, pues sí, justo estaba escribiendo la escena de Harry y Pansy, cuando me acordé de la película de Jennifer Lopez, y pensé: seguro van a decir que me la robé de ahí, pero bueno, igual e influyó un poco o igual y fue coincidencia, en fin, eso fue lo que salió, espero que te haya gustado :p Y en cuanto a lo de Draco, pues sí, Hermione debía tener un pequeño apoyo en esa casa, aunque fuera mínimo. De nuevo gracias por dejarme reviewcito! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap.

**Hermionedepottergranger:** muchas gracias, y a mi me encanta que te encante el fic, espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado!

**Geardo:** Gera! Muchas gracias por tu review, parece que Hermione ya le cogió manía al pobre Harry, a ver si no lo deja con menos neuronas de las que le quedan, jejeje. Saludos, y de nuevo muchas gracias por leerme!

**Tefy:** jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, espero que pase lo mismo con este! Cuídate mucho! Saludos.

**Atenea:** Gracias por tu comentario, me halaga que les guste tanto el fic, espero que no cambie, y sigamos soñando!

**Eldanar:** Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! Lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero si no lo fuera, la historia ya se habría terminado, jejeje, así que hay que dejarlos con un poquito de intriga, para que sea más emocionante. Saludos, y de nuevo muchas gracias por el review!

**Mariiii:** bueno, deben haber un poquitín de complicaciones, sino la historia carecería de emoción¿a poco no?... jejeje muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap!

**RociRadcliffe:** Y estoy segura que ahora hubo muchísima más química entre nuestra parejita roji-rubia jejeje, gracias por tu review! Creo que ahora no hubo manzanazos, pero seguro harán falta jejeje Saludos.

**Verit0 G.kl:** jejeje qué gusto que te esté encantando tanto el fic, espero que así siga siendo hasta el final, Besos, Pau

**Susy:** vaya, que bueno que ya te mejoraste y que te fue bien en tu examen! Ahora quieres poner de moda los naranjazos, a ver si funciona con Ron eso, porque a Harry ya le funcionaron las manzanas jejejeje pero me temo que la suerte no está completamente de su lado, espero que mejore y que a ti te siga yendo muy bien, saludos y Gracias por tu review!

**Kassu:** Creo que todas, o por lo menos algunas, adoraremos a Draco en este fic (aunque yo ya lo hago en otros jeje), espero que te haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos.

**Towanda-J:** jajaja lamento haberte puesto como loca frente a tu perro :p pero sé que son cosas que no se pueden evitar (a mi me ha pasado con otros fics). Calma, ya casi llegamos a esa parte y no creo que te agrade mucho, o quizá sí, jejeje Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero no defraudarte nunca! Saludos.

**Aiko Granger: **jajaja esperemos que no te repruebe, si no me dices y lo mando a golpear jaja Mi tripie no se ha quejado, lo guardé sin revisarlo, porque confío en ti, pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que tendré que asegurarme de que esté bien todo con el pobre. N.L. ... échale cabecita... ¿qué fue lo que me pediste?, piénsalo y relaciónalo, si no le atinas, pues me preguntas de new. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme review, a ver si para la otra eres menos retrasada ¬¬ jajaja

**Paogranger: **Gracias por dejarme review a pesar de que te estás cayendo de sueño, ojalá descanses, duérmete todo un día! Te doy permiso :p sé que no te gusta dormir, pero debes hacerlo, tu cuerpo necesita descansar... bueno, sí te gusta, pero no lo has hecho y tu cuerpo puede reclamar de otra manera, así que necesitas dormir como se debe, aunque sea un poquito... si no te enfermarás. Cuídate, y ya manden a golpear a su profe ese, uds ya deberían estar de vacaciones!

Y de nuevo, gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme, saludos, y no sean tímidos, dejen sus comentarios, que en verdad valen mucho para mi!

Besitos

Pau


	5. Una mosca en la sopa ¿o un Duque Búlgaro

Voy al grano...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**UNA MOSCA EN LA SOPA... ¿O UN DUQUE BÚLGARO?**

Caminaba con una sonrisa enorme por los pasillos del Palacio, no podía ocultar su felicidad, talvez no la había besado, pero estaba seguro de que si no hubiera llegado el señor Lovegood ella habría aceptado su beso.

– ¿y ahora porqué tanta alegría? – le preguntó su padrino al verlo entrar al estudio.

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó al librero donde estaban los libros favoritos de su mamá – ayer vi a Hermione... me dijo su apellido, fui un tonto al no asegurarme si ese era su apellido... es Granger y está viviendo con sus tíos, supongo que debe haber venido a estudiar... – decía sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

– ¿quién vino a estudiar? – preguntó Tonks entrando a la habitación.

El moreno la observó sonriendo y se acercó a ella luego de tomar un libro – Hermione... no es una Malfinson, pero vive con ellos desde hace algunos años... se apellida Granger¿sabes algo de ellos? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Tonks lo observó un poco apenada – los señores Granger fallecieron hace 4 años, y desde entonces Hermione vive con los Malfinson – le dijo haciendo que la mirada alegre de Harry cambiara por una preocupada.

– pensé que sólo estaba aquí por estudios – dijo un poco sonrojado – ¿puedo anunciar mi compromiso con Hermione en el baile? – preguntó un poco nervioso y se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpe detrás de él mientras Tonks lo observaba sorprendida.

– ¿ella sabe de ese compromiso? – le preguntó la Baronesa mientras Sirius recogía los libros que había dejado caer.

Harry negó – mañana hablaré con ella sobre eso – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – nunca había sentido esto por una chica –

– me alegra saberlo... espero que nada cambie eso – le dijo con tono serio y Harry negó bastante seguro, se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿cómo sabes lo que sucedió con los Granger?, yo jamás había escuchado hablar de ellos – dijo Sirius acercándose a su prima.

– No son de Gales, hablé con Hermione hace unos días... – le explicó con calma – ella no es una huésped en esa casa – dijo bajando la voz, adoptando un gesto severo.

– ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó confundido.

– ¡los Malfinson son unos seres despreciables! – dijo con enojo – Hermione llegó a su casa cuando murieron sus papás y ellos en lugar de darle apoyo no tardaron en hacerla un miembro más de su personal de limpieza –

Sirius la observó boquiabierto – ¿es su sirvienta? – preguntó sorprendido.

Tonks asintió – por lo que investigué creo que hasta la castigan con azotes – dijo comenzando a alterarse y su primo se levantó dispuesto a ir a darle su merecido a los Malfinson, pero ella siguió hablando para detenerlo – no he podido investigar más sobre sus papás, pero no me sorprendería enterarme de que le quitaron lo poco o mucho que pudieron haberle heredado a su hija –

Sirius se desplomó sobre la butaca – pensé que no podían existir personas más desagradables que Snape – dijo con gesto molesto, aunque se podía ver un poco desanimado.

OoOoOoOoO

– no debiste venir – la reprendió su amiga mientras la ayudaba a sentarse junto a la ventana.

– claro que debí venir, no pensaba dejar que te aburrieras aquí sola... además, "estoy" cortando flores silvestres así que no hay ningún problema – dijo sonriendo antes de sentarse frente a ella – ¿Ron se quedó toda la noche aquí? – le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, pues cuando llegó había visto al amigo pelirrojo del príncipe afuera de la habitación de su amiga, y ensanchó su sonrisa al ver a su amiga sonrojarse ligeramente.

– por más que le insistió mi papá que yo estaba bien, no se quiso mover de aquí por si se presentaba algún contratiempo – le explicó fingiendo gran interés en su cabestrillo.

Hermione sonrió – creo que no eres la única con cierto interés – dijo feliz por su amiga.

La rubia sonrió, pero prefirió no seguir hablando del tema – ¿qué pasó con la invitación¿la vieron tus tíos? – le preguntó un poco preocupada, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Hermione negar con una sonrisa.

– cuando llegué Draco ya había escondido mi invitación para que mis tíos no la vieran... – dijo con una clara expresión de alivio, que hizo sonreír a su amiga.

– al parecer Draco es la única persona rescatable en esa familia – dijo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo – habrá que buscar una forma de sacarlo de ahí, claro, después de que te logremos sacar a ti –

– mejor ayúdame a pensar cómo haré para ir al baile – dijo un poco preocupada – está claro que debo esperar a que se vayan, pero cómo haré... –

– no debes preocuparte por eso, yo me las arreglaré para conseguirte un transporte al baile –

Hermione sonrió y asintió agradecida – lamento irme tan pronto, pero ahora menos que nunca debo hacerlos enojar, además de que me quedé de ver con Harry en el manzano – dijo sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– entonces corre a tu casa, pero después deberás venir a contarme cómo te fue con el príncipe – le dijo Luna sonriendo y Hermione asintió antes de salir de la habitación de su amiga.

Se despidió de Ron con un movimiento de mano y salió de la casa andando por el camino con relativa calma, mientras cortaba flores y pensaba en su próximo encuentro con el príncipe Harry, aunque antes debía ir a la casa de sus tíos.

Saludó a una de las sirvientas que laboraban con ella en la casa pero se preocupó al ver la mirada inquietada de la señora. Entró corriendo a la cocina y su primer instinto fue revisar el costal que había dejado ahí desde la noche anterior, y se mareó ligeramente al ver que no estaban ni su libro ni la invitación.

Intentó tranquilizarse y no pensar cosas que no eran, pero sabía que todo dirigiría a una sola cosa. Entró al comedor y buscó a sus tíos en el estudio, pero no había nadie, así que subió a las habitaciones, pero resultó lo mismo, y terminó por revisar en el lugar que menos quería hacerlo, el estudio de su tío.

Su garganta se secó al ver ahí a su tía y a sus primos, mientras Pansy observaba divertida un bonito vestido blanco – ¿p-porqué tienes mi vestido? – preguntó apenas con un murmullo, recibiendo miradas cínicas de sus familiares, a excepción de Draco, que sólo la observaba en silencio.

– ¿pensaste que irías al baile? – le preguntó su tía con gesto burlesco, mostrándole la invitación y Hermione intentó decir algo, pero sólo consiguió abrir y cerrar la boca – sí, lo mismo creo... no tienes nada qué hacer en ese baile – le dijo con tono resuelto y por algún motivo la castaña pensó que tenía razón.

– m-mi vestido... – dijo señalando hacia su prima, que sonrió con cinismo.

– este vestido era de tu mamá, y ella ya está muerta, así que no creo que le haga mucha falta – le dijo con la misma sonrisa burlesca.

Y todo pensamiento racional desapareció de la cabeza de Hermione, que de dos zancadas se acercó a Pansy y la tumbó de un solo golpe en el ojo – ¡no vuelvas a hablar así de mi mamá! – la amenazó sentándose sobre su estómago mientras intentaba quitarle el vestido de las manos.

– ¡deja en paz a mi hija o te olvidas de tu estúpido libro! –

La voz de su tía hizo que se detuviera inmediatamente y la volteara a ver preocupada, que sostenía el libro cerca del fuego de la chimenea – ¡no!... lo siento, en verdad lo lamento – decía entregándole el vestido a Pansy.

– no te vuelvas a meter con mi hija... ya deberías saber que no eres nada aquí... – le dijo antes de arrojar con coraje el libro al fuego – eso te enseñará a obedecer –

– ¡NO! – gritó intentando acercarse, pero Pansy la detuvo tomándola por la cintura – no... yo... ¿porqué? – decía llorando mientras veía cómo se quemaba rápidamente el libro.

– no creerás que ese es todo tu castigo... – le dijo con tono mezquino y tomándola del cabello la hizo levantarse del suelo para salir de la habitación sin aflojar ni un poco su agarre – eres peor que los animales – le dijo haciéndola apoyarse en un baúl mientras desabotonaba la espalda de su vestido, y tomó el chicote que llevaba en el cintillo de sus ropas – por más golpes que te demos parece que no entiendes que debes respetar... estás aquí por pura lástima, si nosotros hubiéramos querido te dejábamos en la calle... – le recordó antes de golpearla con fuerza, y por más que quiso Hermione no pudo reprimir un fuerte quejido – espero que esto te enseñe – dijo volviéndola a golpear, mientras la lágrimas seguían fluyendo en el rostro de la castaña.

OoOoOoOoO

Lloró en las piernas de su amiga, en cuanto había podido salió de la casa de sus tíos y a ellos no les había importado en lo más mínimo, estaban conformes con el azote que le habían dado.

– los odio, Luna... de verdad los odio... – decía sin poder contener su llanto mientras la rubia intentaba curar los cortes que le habían hecho en la espalda.

– desearía tanto poder hacer algo... si pudiera los mataría – decía Luna enojada, poniendo un ungüento en una línea rojiza que atravesaba gran parte de su espalda.

– habría preferido que me dejaran en la calle... – lloró intentando limpiar su rostro.

La rubia la observó y enjugó sus mejillas – te prometo que pagarán todo lo que te han hecho – le dijo inclinándose para besar su cabello.

Hermione asintió, pero no dijo nada al respecto – si Ron vio algo, por favor que no le diga nada a Harry... iré a buscarlo y terminaré con todo esto... – dijo reincorporándose y con un gesto de dolor abotonó su vestido.

– pero... no puedes... – decía Luna, pero su amiga negó.

– tengo que terminar con cualquier cosa que esté pasando entre nosotros, yo no tengo nada que ver con su vida... – dijo antes de abandonar la habitación y salió de la casa sin voltear a ver a Ron, ni al señor Lovegood.

Le dolía, a pesar de que sabía que no había nada entre ellos, sus tíos se habían asegurado que se sintiera justo como ellos la hacían sentir, muy poca cosa para el príncipe, y si había alguien que se merecía lo mejor, era él.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo intentar subir el árbol donde se habían encontrado en otras ocasiones – buen día, su alteza – dijo acercándose a él, que la volteó a ver un poco sorprendido y soltó el tronco alejándose de él un poco apenado.

– buen día, mi lady... yo... estaba... es un buen árbol – dijo observándolo con las manos en la cintura y Hermione sonrió ligeramente – me alegra verte... pensé que no llegarías – dijo acercándose a ella y tomó sus manos.

– tuve un contratiempo... – le dijo apretando las manos de Harry, en busca de una especie de protección, y eso animó al moreno, que se acercó un poco más a ella – necesito decirte algo – empezó, pero Harry no la dejó continuar.

– no he podido dejar de pensar en ti... me gustaría verte a diario, no separarme de ti... – le decía atreviéndose a acercarla más a él tomándola por los hombros, y esta vez no se detuvo a pensar en hacerlo o no, no quería que alguien más los volviera a interrumpir. Acercó su rostro al de ella sin dudarlo y unió sus labios suavemente – quiero compartirte mi vida y ser parte de la tuya... – le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y la volvió a besar con más intensidad, mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Hermione, y la abrazó en busca de más contacto, pero la castaña no tardó en separarse de él con un gemido doloroso.

– lo siento... – dijo mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, alejándose de él con pasos apresurados, y recibiendo una mirada confundida de Harry, que sólo la vio alejarse.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegó a la finca Malfinson con gesto decidido, ya había cometido muchos errores desde que conoció a Hermione, pero no dejaría que uno más arruinara lo que comenzaba a tener con ella. Cuando la castaña se fue tardó un poco en darse cuenta que debió de haberla seguido, pero ya estaba ahí y hablaría con ella para saber qué había pasado y si en algo podía ayudarla eso haría.

Tocó la puerta golpeando la madera con el picaporte y esperó deseando que fuera Hermione la que lo recibiera, pero para su decepción la que abrió fue Pansy, que se mostró bastante sorprendida al verlo ahí e hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada, que Harry respondió con cortesía – buen día – dijo inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo – ¿se encuentra Lady Hermione? – le preguntó intentando no parecer muy ansioso.

Pansy frunció el entrecejo y estuvo apunto de asentir, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y negó – salió con Víktor – le dijo con calma, como si eso fuera algo común.

– ¿Víktor?... ¿quién es Víktor? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo confundido, lo que hizo que Pansy sonriera ligeramente.

– ¿no lo sabe?, es el prometido de Hermione... es un Duque Búlgaro que le ha estado insistiendo a mis papás que le permitan desposar a mi prima, pero mis papás creen que ella es demasiado joven para casarse, y más para irse a vivir a un país en el que nunca ha estado – le decía con una falsa preocupación, que cualquiera que no la conociera podría creerle.

El moreno la observó sorprendido y hasta un tanto incrédulo – ¿está comprometida? – preguntó y sintió que algo se oprimía dentro de él al ver a Pansy asentir.

– se irá mañana en la tarde a Bulgaria, para conocer a la familia de Víktor... es una lástima que no esté para ir al baile, mi mamá ya hasta le había comprado un vestido – le contó fingiendo sentir pena.

Asintió sintiendo que la información que acababa de recibir taladraba su cabeza y golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, y sin decir nada más se alejó saliendo a pie de la propiedad de los Malfinson, sin saber si sentirse dolido o furioso en contra de Hermione por haberlo engañado. Montó a Buckbeak y cabalgó a gran velocidad hasta llegar al Palacio; el coraje y el rencor por el engaño de Hermione le estaban ganando, o talvez prefería sentir enojo a pensar en el dolor que le estaba haciendo pasar; y el primer jarrón que se encontró en su camino fue el que pagó por todo su enojo.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Tonks preocupada y lo abrazó al ver su rostro enojado y sus ojos rojos.

– Hermione está comprometida – le dijo sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, pero no pensaba llorar, si ella se había atrevido a mentirle, podía ser feliz con el Búlgaro ese, pero él no lloraría por ella.

La Baronesa se separó un poco de él observándolo confundida – ¿Hermione está...? – decía sin entender y Harry asintió interrumpiéndola.

– ¡me engañó!... me hizo creer que era una buena chica, que podía haber algo entre nosotros y sólo se burló de mi – dijo enojado.

– talvez es una confusión – dijo preocupada, intentando acercarse de nuevo a Harry, pero el moreno se alejó.

– la única confusión aquí es la mía, que llegué a pensar que existía el amor de verdad – decía con coraje y comenzó a caminar seguido por Tonks.

– sí existe, míranos a Remus y a mi, nos... – decía, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– ustedes estaban destinados a casarse por las estúpidas tradiciones de sus familias, sólo tuvieron suerte de llevarse bien – dijo y Tonks lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

– amo a Remus y él me ama a mi, el que estés enojado con el mundo no quiere decir que el amor no exista; deberías hablar con Hermione antes de explotar en contra todos – le dijo con tono severo y se alejó de él.

OoOoOoOoO 

Gracias a los que se dignaron a dejarme un review.

**Queen Ligea:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que por lo menos a ti te guste mi fic.

**Gerardo:** Gera, gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**HarryAndHermy:** no te preocupes, a cualquiera se le pasa, saludos, y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Tefy:** gracias por tu review

**Aiko Granger:** jajaja gracias por tu review, espero que cumplas tu palabra ¬¬ jajaja

**Tati Jane Potter:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que el fic te siga gustando, y disculpa que haya tardado tanto en actualizar.

**AndyPG:** Gracias por tu review, aprecio muchísimo tu apoyo, espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como los pasados.

**Eldanar:** pues aquí tienes el nuevo cap, espero que te haya gustado, saludos!

**HannyMoon:** Gracias por tu review, aquí está la actualización.

**Daisuki:** muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review, busqué tu otro comentario, pero no lo encontré, podrías repetirme lo que querías decirme? Saludos, y de nuevo muchas gracias

**Susy:** jejeje creo que sí pondré en práctica lo de la naranja :p Saludos y muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Arissita:** no la regañes mucho por favor! . respecto a lo de que la historia se está yendo demasiado rápido, tienes razón, pero si lo hacía más extenso, podría hacerse tediosa, en cambio así, te mantiene en constante interés (o eso espero :s) Saludos, y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sandy0329:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado... respecto a lo que me dices, lamento no poder cumplir tus deseos, la historia ya está terminada y no se puede modificar, y sí, está basada en la película, lo dije un par de veces antes.

**Atenea:** Gracias por tu review, sí de nuevo me tardé, pero espero que te haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo, saludos!

**Verit0 G.kl:** Qué tal? Gracias por tu review, espero que también te haya gustado este cap, creo que ahora sí las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.

**Towanda-J:** Hola! Jejeje muchas gracias por tu review, verás, Harry es así de obvio porque el pobre no puede evitar ocultar lo mucho que le interesa Hermione, creo que este cap te dio una pequeña idea de la forma en que reaccionará Harry cuando se entere de la verdad, y síp, Malfinson es como Malfoy... más exactamente como Malfoy combinado con Parkinson :p a que soy creativa? Jajajaja, y bueno, se debía quedar con las ganas, no? Para que se esfuerce más o sea más decidido; como pudiste leer en este cap :p... Saludos, y de nuevo muchas gracias!

**Mariiii: **jejeje gracias por tu review, como puedes ver Ron y Luna no pierden el tiempo, y eso es lo que deberían hacer Harry y Hermione jajaja o tú qué opinas?

**ILONA POTTER:** Gracias por tu review.

**Azamy-Delacour:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando la historia hasta el final.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Intervención

**Hola, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer, pensaba hacerlo, pero tuve que ir al banco había demasiada gente, así que cuando regresé ya era hora de ir a trabajar. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, súper feliz porque (offtopic) las SPICE están de vuelta!!!! Disculpen, soy una de esas fans que se niegan a aceptar que el grupo desapareció hace años, pero eso ya no importa porque se reunieron de nuevo y harán gira mundial, sacarán nuevo disco... talvez para mucho es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, pero para mi es como si ya hubiera leído el último libro de HP y supiera que Harry y Hermione se quedaron juntos! Es hermoso, estoy muy feliz!! Pero bueno, ya no los molesto más, aquí está el capítulo 5-6, espero que les guste.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**INTERVENCIÓN **

Cargó con dificultad una maceta de barro para llevarla al jardín y se sorprendió al ver a la señora que había llegado al mercado unos días atrás buscando calabazas – buenas tardes¿se le ofrece algo? – le preguntó sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, pues por alguna razón su tía se había enojado de nuevo con ella.

– me gustaría hablar contigo – le dijo siguiéndola por el jardín.

Dejó la maceta en el suelo sintiendo como si algo se desgarrara en su espalda – lo siento, estoy ocupada – le dijo con un hilo de voz, antes de hincarse en la tierra, dándole la espalda a Tonks.

– es importante, creo que hubo una confusión – le dijo observándola comenzar a cavar un pozo en la tierra.

Hermione pensó sin muchos ánimos de qué podría hablar – ¿quiere que le regrese las monedas que me dio de más?, yo le dije que era demasiado, no vaya a culparme, porque eso es lo que menos necesito ahora – le dijo con tono irritado.

– no, no es nada de eso – se apresuró a decirle – creo que primero necesito decirte quién soy – se detuvo hasta verla dejar lo que estaba haciendo – soy la Baronesa Nymphandora Tonks-Lupin, vivo en el Palacio y he sido como una mamá para Harry desde que la suya falleció – le dijo observando a la castaña tensarse desde que mencionó su nombre completo.

– ¿viene a reclamarme? – le preguntó sin atreverse a voltear, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

– no, sólo quiero aclarar algo, porque no creo lo que escuché – le dijo con tono serio y Hermione se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de su mano – ¿es cierto que estás comprometida? – preguntó buscando alguna reacción en ella, pero no hizo nada por corregirla o aceptarlo – Harry cree que te burlaste de él – dijo un poco preocupada, deseando así saber la verdad.

– está bien... es mejor así – dijo siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

– pero... ¿entonces no es verdad? – le preguntó esperanzada – Harry está muy dolido y no... – decía, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

– lamento causarle dolor, pero es mejor, yo no soy nadie para él, sólo le sirvo a la familia Malfinson, si él se entera de la forma en la que vivo se olvidará de mi en un instante, da igual si ahora piensa que me voy a casar con no sé quién y lo engañé – dijo volviendo a limpiar su rostro y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Tonks acercarse a ella.

– tú no deberías estarle sirviendo a los Malfinson, gracias a la herencia que te quitaron ellos pudieron pagar muchas deudas y... – decía, pero Hermione la volvió a interrumpir.

– da igual, es lo que soy... soy una sirvienta y nada más, y usted debería entenderlo, jamás seré lo suficientemente buena para el príncipe – dijo enterrando con coraje los dedos dentro de la tierra.

– ¿eso te han hecho creer esas horribles personas? – le preguntó Tonks enojada, hincándose al lado de Hermione, que negó rápidamente.

– no diga eso, sólo complicará más las cosas – dijo preocupada, volteando esporádicamente hacia la casa, temiendo que alguno de sus tíos o su prima la hubieran escuchado.

Tonks la observó preocupada – ¿te han hecho algo? – la castaña sonrió irónicamente, pero su sonrisa cambió por un gesto de dolor al sentir la mano de la Baronesa sobre su espalda – ¿qué pasa? – preguntó un poco asustada, y levantó un poco el vestido para ver su espalda – ¿qué te hicieron? – dijo un tanto escandalizada e intentó levantarse, pero Hermione la detuvo.

– por favor, no diga nada, por lo que más quiera... sólo me conseguirá problemas y no... no quiero – le dijo sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar y lo único que Tonks pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

– tranquila... todo va a estar bien, pero debes ir al baile, Harry se encargará de hacerlos pagar, sólo confiésale la verdad – le decía la Baronesa intentando consolarla y Hermione quiso refutar, pero Tonks no se lo permitió – no te preocupes, todo estará bien... mañana podrían verse en ese lugar que frecuentan – le sugirió un poco emocionada – debes decirle la verdad, él entenderá y te ayudará –

Lo pensó unos segundos y asintió – está bien, mañana lo esperaré en el mismo lugar donde nos vimos hoy –

Tonks asintió sonriendo – hablaré con él, estoy segura que estará ahí a la primera hora del día – le dijo intentando animarla y la castaña asintió aún un poco insegura – debo dejarte, seguro esos hombres ya hicieron un desastre del castillo, necesito más ayuda femenina – le dijo sonriendo, antes de levantarse e irse, lográndole sacar una sonrisa a Hermione.

Hablaría con Harry y le diría la verdad, no tenía nada que perder, en esos momentos seguramente ya la odiaba, sólo intentaría decirle la verdad.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¡eres imposible! – gritó Ginny saliendo de su habitación.

Ya habían entrado Ron, Sirius, Remus y hasta Dumbledore para intentar cambiar su humor, pero sólo habían conseguido que los corriera y amenazara con encerrarlos, y ahora le había tocado a la menor de los Weasley.

Había pasado de sentirse traicionado a sentirse un estúpido por creer en la primera mujer que aparecía estar interesada en él y no en su fortuna.

– sabía que esto sería un caos cuando regresara – dijo Tonks entrando a su habitación.

– por favor, vete, no quiero faltarte al respeto – le pidió con gesto irritado y frunció el entrecejo al verla sentarse en su cama.

– necesitas tranquilizarte, quiero hablar contigo – le dijo indicándole que se acercara a ella.

– no tengo deseos de hablar con nadie – le dijo obedeciéndola y se sentó junto a ella sabiendo que hablarían.

Tonks le sonrió – fui a hablar con Hermione – le dijo recibiendo una mirada esperanzada de Harry – quiere verte para aclarar todo –

Sonrió ligeramente, pero no tardó en volverse a poner serio – no necesita aclararme nada, ya entendí que sólo se burló de mi – dijo intentando levantarse con dignidad, pero Tonks lo detuvo.

– deja de ser tan necio y tonto – lo reprendió – ella quiere que sepas lo que realmente pasó – le dijo observándolo con seriedad, como dándole a entender que si decía algo que la contradijera lo pagaría caro – me pidió que te dijera que si aceptabas te esperaría en el mismo lugar de hoy – le informó sonriendo ligeramente y se levantó saliendo de la habitación.

El que Hermione quisiera hablar con él sólo podía significar dos cosas, que se quería disculpar por haberle ocultado su compromiso o que era una mentira y realmente lo quería; y prefería pensar que era lo segundo, pues realmente amaba a Hermione y quería compartir su vida con ella.

OoOoOoOoO

Estaba nervioso y un tanto preocupado, tenía casi dos horas esperándola en el árbol donde se habían conocido y no sabía si era porque confiaba en Hermione o porque quería creer que su retraso no era más que eso, pero presentía que algo no andaba bien. Tonks le había dicho que era ella la que quería aclarar las cosas, así que algo debía haber pasado.

Caminó intentando relajarse, pero sólo conseguía comenzar a enojarse, ya llegaba a la tercera hora y él no tenía porqué esperar a nadie, después de todo era el príncipe.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó preocupada a su tía – pero... –

– ¡no me importa lo que debas hacer! – la interrumpió con tono severo – hoy te encargarás de los quehaceres de la casa, ten por seguro que sobreviviremos si no vas al mercado un día – estuvo apunto de irse, pero se detuvo en la puerta – si me entero de que saliste, los azotes que te di ayer no serán nada comparados con el castigo que te espera – le advirtió.

– está bien – dijo con tono cabizbajo, segura de que cualquier esperanza de aclarar las cosas con Harry desaparecía.

Debía buscar la forma de decirle a Harry porqué no había ido a buscarlo, pero necesitaba a alguien que pudiera llevarle la nota, Luna podría hacerlo, estaba segura de que ella misma se ofrecería, pero su amiga aún se estaba recuperando y no saldría de su casa hasta esa noche, y si ella salía seguramente la molían a azotes.

OoOoOoOoO

Llegó a la finca Malfinson decidido a encarar a Hermione, no la castigaría por haberle mentido, pero quería que le dijera la verdad.

Estuvo a punto de tomar el picaporte, pero se detuvo al ver la puerta abrirse.

– ¡su alteza! – dijo la señora Malfinson sorprendida por la presencia del príncipe en su casa, haciendo su acostumbrada reverencia exagerada.

– buenos días, señora – la saludó Harry e hizo una reverencia intentando guardar la compostura – me preguntaba si está Lady Hermione – dijo comenzando a impacientarse.

– oh, cuánto lo siento, su alteza, mi querida Hermione partió hoy para Bulgaria, su futuro esposo estaba impaciente por presentarla ante sus padres, aunque no entiendo porqué, si no es más que una simple sirvienta – dijo con gesto escandalizado.

– ¡una sirvienta! – dijo sorprendido y la señora Malfinson asintió fingiendo pena – pero... –

– tiene unos cuantos años trabajando con nosotros, la queremos mucho y es por eso que algunos piensan que es nuestra pariente, pero no es más que parte de nuestra servidumbre – le dijo con un gesto amable, que parecía realmente honesto.

Respiró intentando controlar su enojo e inclinó su cabeza – está bien, lamento haberla molestado – dijo alejándose de la puerta – espero verla con su familia en el baile – dijo haciendo otra reverencia y montó a Buckbeak alejándose de la casa sin darle tiempo a la señora Malfinson de contestar y menos se dio cuenta de su sonrisa triunfal.

Ahora sí que había sido un idiota, sólo él podía haber pensado que Hermione era una muchacha de buena familia. Pero en verdad era tonto, si todo le indicaba que la castaña no era más que una sirvienta sin educación; ¿qué muchacha de buena familia se andaba trepando en los árboles y corría por el mercado detrás de un gato?

Llegó al palacio y el primero en notar su mal humor fue uno de los lacayos al recibir una mirada asesina de Harry. Pasó de largo el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras dirigiéndole miradas fulminantes al que se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino.

– Harry, la Baronesa quiere que se pruebe la ropa que usará esta noche – le dijo Ron acercándose a él, pero se detuvo al ver el gesto molesto del príncipe.

Siguió caminando hasta su habitación y tomó una escultura dispuesto a romperla.

– deja eso en su lugar – volteó encontrando a Sirius observándolo con seriedad desde la puerta – ya basta de tu humor de perros, si quieres estar enojado todo el tiempo es tu decisión, pero no te desquites con los demás que nada te han hecho – lo reprendió acercándose a él, que pareció calmarse un poco – a ver ¿porqué estás enojado otra vez?, Tonks me dijo que después de hablar con Hermione nada te haría enojar de nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

– no quiero saber nada de ella – dijo volviendo a enojarse.

– ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó confundido.

Caminó por su habitación intentando tranquilizarse – íbamos a vernos hoy, ella me pidió que fuera a ese maldito árbol y nunca llegó, fui a buscarla a su casa y la señora Malfinson me dijo que se había largado con su estúpido esposo a Bulgaria – dijo aún más molesto – y lo peor de todo es que es una maldita sirvienta – dijo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza que lo desubicó.

– no hables de esa forma, recuerda que eres el príncipe – lo reprendió y volvió a golpearlo – y no insultes a Hermione si no sabes la verdad –

Se frotó la nuca observándolo dolido – ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó confundido.

OoOoOoOoO

Mil gracias por terminar de leer, sé que está muy cortito, pero ya está apunto de terminar la historia, así que como muchos se lo pueden imaginar, viene lo mero bueno, quiero aclarar que a partir de este capítulo la historia es completamente AU, tiene algunos detallitos de **Por siempre Cenicienta (_Ever Alter Cinderella_)**, pero ya es mínimo, así que luego no me regañen, eh!

Contesto Reviews:

**Verit0 G.kl:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, y disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero como expliqué arriba, se me presentaron unos problemillas (maldito banco!) y no pude hacerlo ayer. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, ya está por terminar el fic!

**Gerardo:** Gera! Pues sí, yo también las odio, pero recuerda que los malos siempre pagan! Ya verás que todo se solucionará. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo! Saludos.

**Paogranger:** jajaja Hija! Sí, esta vez sí fuiste muuuy rápida, y yo muy lenta, pero weno, si actualizo rápido se acaba el fic, y luego cómo hago acto de presencia en ff? Jajaja no te frustres, ya sabes que todo debe salir bien... y si no, pues mm.. weno sí, pero qué tal y alguien lee esto y digo algo de más jajaja creo que mejor ahí la dejamos... y matamos a Pansy y la tía... y todos felices D

**Pottercita:** si, muerte a los Malfinson! (menos a Draco, que ese muchacho es bueno), y sí, ya me han hecho más de un comentario acerca de eso de que Tonks debió golpear a Harry en la cabeza, para ver si así reacciona el hombre, pero su naturaleza es ser bruto cual hombre, y qué le hacemos?, Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este cap (aunque cortito) también te haya gustado. Saludos!

**Eldanar:** jejeje creo que tendrás que berrear más fuerte, así talvez mi internet no se pone sus moños y me deja actualizar pronto. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, y gracias por tu review!

**Queen Ligea:** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este cap también te haya gustado.

**Cecilia A. Garcia:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me gustaría ponerle más rollo al fic pero; además de que ya está terminado; se iría la magia si le pongo tantas cosas. Espero que este cap te haya gustado.

**Susy: **Holas! Sí, hay que hacer una campaña de muerte contra los Malfinson! Ya han hecho sufrir demasiado a Hermione. Gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como los otros. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de probar lo de los naranjazos, pero en cuanto pueda, lo intentaré! P Saludos, que estés bien!

**Mariiii:** jajaja weno, los hombres son brutos por naturaleza (yo no estoy soltera por gusto! Jajaja), y pues Harry necesita un poquitín de ayuda para darse cuenta de todo. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Towanda-J:** Hola! Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo! Sí, tienen que haber un poquitín de enredos, si no me quedo sin historia y esto se vuelve aburrido... jejeje sí, desde que me llegó a la cabeza la idea de escribir el fic, pensé en que Luna sería la que la curaba (sería un poco raro que lo hiciera Draco, no?), y sí existe, pero no... pensaba meter a Víktor en algún lugar de la historia, pero quedaba de más... así que el hombre existe, pero está ausente en tooodo lo que queda de historia. Muchísimas gracias por tu review!

**Arissita:** hola, disculpa la tardanza, tuve problemitas, pero ya está aquí el cap, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review, y por seguirme leyendo. Saludos.

**Tefy:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te siga gustando la historia!

**Diony Black Potter:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes, me alegraré mientras te siga gustando la historia (y no por obligación P si no porque realmente te siga agradando!)

**Caroline Potter Evans:** hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, pronto verás qué sucede con Hermione. El otro fic lo actualizaré cuando a mi cabecita se le ocurra continuar escribiendo. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, saludos!

**Kiitah:** Hola, muchas gracias! Espero que la historia te siga gustando, saludos!

**D.L.A:** Gracias por leerme, aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te haya gustado!

**DaNyChaN:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que la historia te siga gustando hasta el final, saludos!

**Atenea:** Hola, gracias, espero que te siga gustando, y sí, esto está pronto a terminar!

**AndyPG:** Muchísimas gracias, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando tanto la historia, espero que así siga siendo hasta el final y no defraudarte, saludos!

**Azamy-Delacour:** Weno, aquí está el cap, espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu review!

**HarryAndHermy:** Hola, no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo la que debe agradecerte que me sigas leyendo. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, y sip, Víktor existe, pero como puedes ver, Pansy es una arpía que nunca deja de mentir y hacer daño.

**Aiko Granger: **Sí, hay que matarla!!! Vieja bruja hija de Morgana!

**ILONA POTTER:** Hola, no te preocupes, espero que ya esté todo bien (¿de dónde eres? Si se puede saber P) saludos, y muchas gracias por tu review.

Y gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!

Saludos, besos, besos y más besos!!

Pau


	7. Un Baile Para Recordar

**Como saben, toda historia debe llegar a su final, y pues esta ha llegado al suyo, este es el _último _capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**UN BAILE PARA RECORDAR**

Vio llegar a Luna y por un momento se alegró de verla, pero se preocupó al ver a la Baronesa seguir a su amiga, algo había pasado.

– ¿qué pasa? – preguntó acercándose a Luna y Tonks, que la tomaron por los brazos y la hicieron caminar hasta el pequeño establo que había en la finca – ¿qué es todo esto? – preguntó confundida.

– debes ir al baile – le dijo Luna con tono serio, y Hermione intentó negar, pero no la dejó hablar – no me importa lo que digan los idiotas que tienes por familia, si algo sale mal te irás a vivir a mi casa, no tienen nada más que quitarte – dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la castaña – no me veas así, sabes que no los soporto y, si no fuera porque te harían pagar, ya les habría dicho sus verdades desde hace mucho tiempo –

– pero... – quiso hablar, pero volvieron a interrumpirla.

– Luna tiene razón, debes ir, y si esas escorias se atreven a volver a ponerte una mano encima, me encargaré yo misma de hacerlos pagar – le dijo Tonks con tono serio, pero la castaña negó.

– se los agradezco mucho, pero no tengo deseos de ir... no tengo nada qué hacer en ese baile, Harry me odia, seguro me correrá en cuanto me vea entrar, jamás debí ocultarle nada... además de que mi tía se encargó de esconder mi vestido – dijo cabizbaja.

– por Harry no te preocupes, te estoy invitando yo, irás como acompañante de mi primo, el Duque Sirius Black, seguro lo conoces... él estará encantado de escoltarte y vendrá por ti – le dijo Tonks sonriéndole.

– y yo te puedo prestar un vestido – dijo Luna emocionada.

Hermione quiso hablar, agradecerles por las molestias que se estaban tomando y disculparse por no poder asistir, pero se detuvo al escuchar otra voz.

– no es necesario conseguir otro vestido – dijo Draco acercándose a ellas, que lo observaron nerviosas – lo encontré en la habitación de Pansy... estoy seguro de que a ti se te ve mucho mejor que a ella – dijo entregándole un saco – disculpa que lo haya puesto ahí, pero no podía colgarlo en mi armario – le sonrió ligeramente mientras Hermione lo recibía sin poder creer que lo que imaginaba fuera cierto.

Abrió el saco y encontró un lío de telas blancas y color hueso, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sacar el vestido de su mamá del bolso – ¡gracias! – dijo abrazando a su primo, que sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo.

– no es nada... sólo quiero que Pansy pague todo lo que ha hecho –

Tonks y Luna se sonrieron – entonces no hay más que decir, Sirius pasará por ti después de que tus tíos se vayan – dijo la Baronesa con tono resuelto y Hermione no tuvo más qué decir, talvez no podría arreglar las cosas con Harry, pero iría al baile porque se lo debía a ellos.

OoOoOoOoO

Los observó correr de un cuarto a otro vistiéndose con sus mejores ropas y ella tuvo que ayudar a Pansy a arreglarse, mientras la morena no dejaba de repetirle y asegurar que era ella la que se había robado el vestido, pero Hermione le aseguró que ella no lo había tomado de su cuarto; revisaron su cuarto y sacaron toda la ropa de su baúl, pero no encontraron nada, pues lo había dejado en el establo hasta que ellos se fueran.

Sonrió al verlos salir de la propiedad y corrió hacia la caballeriza, tomó el saco y regresó a la casa, pero se asustó al ver una carreta acercarse. Su corazón se agitó mientras el carruaje se detenía frente a la puerta y estuvo a punto de lanzar lo más lejos posible su vestido, pero se detuvo al ver al Duque Sirius Black bajar del vehículo.

– buena noche, Lady Hermione – la saludó con una sonrisa e hizo una reverencia antes de acercarse a ella, que lo observó un poco apenada – ¿lista para la mejor noche de su vida con el mejor acompañante que pueda tener? – le preguntó haciendo sonreír a la castaña, que asintió, pero se detuvo antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía el Duque.

– lo siento, aún debo arreglarme – dijo dándose media vuelta para entrar a la casa – pero pase, tardaré un poco y no me gustaría hacerlo esperar aquí afuera – le dijo sonriendo, mientras le indicaba que entrara a la casa.

Corrió hasta su habitación al verlo entrar a la sala y se apresuró a enjuagarse, pues no había dejado de trabajar todo el día, se vistió y se peinó recogiéndose el cabello, se puso la tiara y las zapatillas que guardaba debajo de una tabla suelta de su cuarto, y se atrevió a entrar a la habitación de su prima para ponerse un poco de colorete en las mejillas.

Respiró profundamente y bajó encontrándose a Sirius al pie de las escaleras – disculpe, nunca... – decía, pero se detuvo al ver su mirada – ¿pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada, pero el Duque negó aún con gesto pasmado.

– lo siento, pero si mi ahijado no entra en razón, deberé golpearlo – dijo acercándose a ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a terminar de bajar las escaleras y pasó el brazo de la castaña bajo el suyo saliendo de la casa.

OoOoOoOoO

Entró al Palacio del brazo del Duque, se sentía nerviosa y Sirius lo había notado, pues la animaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien, le sonreía y bromeaba acerca de lo exageradas que eran algunas personas para vestirse en los bailes, llegándole a la cabeza la imagen de su tía y Pansy saliendo de la casa con sus vestidos pomposos.

Había mucha gente dirigiéndose al salón, donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, y ella comenzaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa, era seguro que vería a Harry y temía que la corriera, pero más temía encontrarse con sus tíos.

– vamos, te presentaré a mi primo agregado – le dijo sonriendo, llevándola hasta una de las mesas con bocadillos, donde pudo distinguir a Tonks acompañada de un hombre que no conocía; la Baronesa se veía muy bonita y el vestido que llevaba acentuaba su embarazo.

– ¡Hermione! – sonrió Tonks al verla acercarse – me alegra tanto verte aquí¿ves?, te dije que mi primo era buena compañía – le dijo sonriendo antes de saludarla con un abrazo, no muy apretado, pues sabía que sus heridas aún dolían; y la castaña sólo pudo sonreír.

– Hermione, te presento a mi primo agregado, el Barón Remus John Lupin – dijo Sirius sonriendo y el nombrado sonrió haciendo una reverencia hacia la castaña, que devolvió el saludo.

– tenía muchos deseos de conocerte, este par no deja de hablar de ti desde que Harry te conoció – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, al igual que Tonks y Sirius, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

– hace unos momentos llegó tu amiga, y Ron no tardó en acapararla – dijo la Baronesa señalando hacia la pareja roji-rubia que estaba a varios metros de ellos.

Hermione sonrió al reconocer a su amiga, le alegraba que por lo menos las cosas hubieran salido bien con ella, Ron parecía quererla en verdad y ella ya había aceptado que estaba enamorada, no dudaba que en poco tiempo le dijera Luna que se casarían. También vio a su primo platicar con una chica pelirroja, que imaginó era hermana de Ron.

Remus y Tonks se disculparon por tenerse que ir para saludar a los invitados y Sirius se quedó con ella intentando que su ánimo no decayera, le contó algunas de las aventuras que habían tenido él, Remus y el papá de Harry cuando eran jóvenes, también le contó cómo le gustaba molestar a su prima y a la mamá de Harry, que le aseguraban que no se había casado por ser tan revoltoso.

– ¿quieres algo de tomar? – le preguntó mientras observaban a unas parejas bailar y Hermione asintió sonriendo – ahora vengo – dijo antes de alejarse, dejándola sola.

Se rió ligeramente al ver a su amiga intentar convencer a Ron de bailar, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a Harry caminar entre los invitados junto a Pansy; estaba segura de que después de haberlo defraudado había decidido casarse con su prima. Quiso irse, pero una mano la detuvo tomándola con fuerza por el brazo.

– ¿qué crees que haces aquí? – le preguntó su tía murmurando en su oído con coraje – te dije que no salieras de la casa –

– tía, yo... – intentó decir, pero sabía que ninguna excusa la salvaría de su castigo.

– ¿pasa algo? – sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies al escuchar la voz de Harry – señora Malfinson¿está todo bien? – preguntó el moreno acercándose a las dos mujeres.

– lo siento, su alteza – se disculpó haciendo una reverencia e intentando sonreír, pero también se veía nerviosa – no sé qué pasó, esta muchacha debería estar con su esposo y no aquí... le ruego me disculpe, sé que una sirvienta no tiene derecho... –

– ¡no se atreva a hablarle así a mi futura esposa! – la interrumpió Harry con tono enojado, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de todos los que podían escuchar lo que pasaba, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que los Malfinson y menos que Hermione – le mando se disculpe por su insulto y por todos los años que ha maltratado, lastimado y ofendido a la futura reina de Gales – le ordenó tomando la mano de Hermione, alejándola de su tía, que no tardó en hincarse con la mirada gacha y pidiendo perdón – bien, ahora recibirá el castigo que se merece – dijo con tono severo y volteó hacia su derecha haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, y no tardaron en acercarse varios guardias llevándose no sólo a la tía de Hermione, si no también a su tío y a Pansy, que parecía apenas entender lo que estaba pasando – por favor, que siga el baile, aquí no ha pasado nada – dijo sin soltar la mano de Hermione, que no podía creer nada de lo que sucedía – ¿podemos hablar? – le preguntó cambiando su gesto severo por uno preocupado y la castaña sólo atinó a asentir.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminaron tomados de la mano y en silencio hasta una terraza enorme que daba al jardín trasero del Palacio, y Harry soltó su mano hasta que llegaron a la baranda, Hermione lo observó un poco nerviosa, temiendo lo que fuera a decirle el príncipe y aún confundida por lo que había sucedido momentos antes en el salón.

– lo siento, yo... – intentó disculparse, pero Harry lo detuvo.

– no tienes nada de qué disculparte – le dijo observándola con seriedad – en todo caso soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón, desde que te conocí comencé a sacar conclusiones equivocadas y cuando tú quisiste hablar conmigo yo me cerré en mi idea de casarme contigo; después tu prima me salió con la mentira de que te casarías y yo me enfurecí sin tomarme la molestia de asegurarme que era verdad, y cuando intentaste arreglar las cosas no pudiste llegar y ¿qué fue lo primero que hice?, pensar en irte a reclamar, y entonces me encontré con tu tía, que me dijo que ya te habías ido con el Búlgaro y que trabajabas para ellos – dijo volviendo a enojarse y al ver a Hermione querer hablar seguramente para explicarle, la detuvo – no tienes nada que explicar, admito que le creí y me enojé, pero mi padrino se encargó de hacerme entender, me hizo ver que tú no tenías la culpa de nada y sólo yo había sido un idiota, y después me dijo lo que había pasado con tu familia y porqué estabas en esa situación – dijo tomando su mano y se acercó un poco a ella – me enfurecí contra ellos, quise ir y hacerles pagar todo el daño que te habían causado, pero preferí esperar y apresarlos delante de todos y hacerles ver que nadie haría que dejara de amarte – dijo acariciando su mano y con la otra limpió la mejilla de Hermione al ver una lágrima resbalar por ella – espero que puedas perdonar mi estupidez y arrogancia – dijo con gesto apenado y Hermione sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas rodaba por sus mejillas.

Asintió apretando su mano – nada ni nadie logrará hacer que deje de sentir lo que siento por usted – dijo levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla – aunque usted sea un completo precipitado – dijo con una sonrisa y atreviéndose a besarlo suavemente.

Harry sonrió y hasta se rió un poco – me alegra saberlo, porque precipitado es mi segundo nombre y verás mucho de eso ahora y en el futuro – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndola reír, pero silenció su risa al besarla – mi señora deberá acostumbrarse a que la llamen: alteza – le dijo sin poder apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

OoOoOoOoO

Regresaron a la fiesta y lo único que recibieron fueron sonrisas y buenos deseos, Harry tomaba con firmeza la mano de la castaña, que no dejaba de sonreír al igual que él. Después de todos los malentendidos y mentiras, las cosas habían salido bien, los tíos de Hermione pagarían por todo lo que le habían hecho y él se encargaría de hacerla la mujer más feliz, haría realidad su: _vivieron felices para siempre_.

Luna se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y abrazó a Hermione, pero él no soltó su mano.

– ¡te dije que todo se arreglaría! – le dijo emocionada, mientras la castaña intentaba contener las lágrimas abrazando a su amiga con un solo brazo – ya no tienes de qué preocuparte – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, y Ron se acercó a ellos.

– me alegra que se haya aclarado todo – dijo ofreciéndole una copa a Harry, mientras sostenía otras dos, aparte de la de él – lamento haberle ocultado algunas cosas, pero Luna me hizo prometer que no diría nada – se disculpó con Harry, que sonrió restándole importancia, mientras Hermione y la rubia tomaban sus copas.

– está bien, debía darme cuenta de todo yo mismo – dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír – ahora habrá más de una boda que organizar – dijo lanzando una mirada furtiva a la hermana del pelirrojo, que por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar que sus orejas se pusieran rojas.

– no te preocupes, Draco es un buen chico – dijo Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla – fue el único que apoyó a Hermione – dijo sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de Ron.

Harry y Hermione se rieron al verlo – debes entender que tu hermana algún día se casará – dijo el moreno.

– no hablen de eso, mejor brindemos por ustedes – dijo el pelirrojo levantando su copa, y los demás lo imitaron.

– y por ustedes – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Chocaron sus copas con un _"salud"_ grupal y una sonrisa en los cuatro rostros.

**FIN...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguieron desde el principio, a los que se unieron después, y porqué no, a los que apenas están llegando, muchas gracias a todos por leerme, por apoyarme y por sus lindas palabras, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. GRACIAS!

Respondo reviews:

**mica-prongs:** Hola! Jejeje que alegría que te guste la historia, espero que el final también te haya gustado, saludos!

**Mariiii:** Gracias por tus comentarios, gracias por leerme hasta el final, espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

**D.L.A:** Gracias por leerme, espero que te haya gustado el final

**Kiitah:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que el capítulo final te haya gustado

**Susy:** Mi ser feliz porque tú gustar fic! Jejejeje espero que te haya gustado hasta el final, gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo!

**Arabella Potter Phantom:** Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, espero que no te haya decepcionado el final, besos!

**Hera:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, desgraciadamente el fic debía terminar, espero que te haya gustado! Saludos!

**Tati Jane Potter:** Holas! Muchísimas gracias por leerme, espero que el fic te haya gustado de principio a fin, y que la aparición de Draco en este último cap haya sido de tu agrado, saludos!

**Caroline Potter Evans:** Pues esto llegó a su fin, espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme y apoyarme, saludos! Un abrazote!

**Verit0 G.kl:** Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que aún te siga gustando, eso de llegar al final es muy difícil, pero bueno, aquí está y así tenía que ser, saludos! Y gracias por haberme leído hasta aquí.

**Isabella:** Sip, la historia estaba basada en la peli, espero que te haya gustado hasta el final, muchas gracias por leerme!

**Arissita:** bueno, aquí tienes el último capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo, gracias por tus palabras y por tomarte la molestia de leerme, besos!

**Diony Black Potter:** Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que este último cap te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores, espero no haberte dejado con dudas, gracias!

**Paogranger:** jajaja no me regañes, de todas formas ya no me da tiempo de escribir **Nada es lo que parece**... o actualizo o escribo! Jajajaja... bueno, intenté continuar la segunda parte del sueño, pero se me fue el avión, así que quedó a medias, luego me pondré a ver la pantalla con el doc de **Nada es lo que parece** abierto, a ver si así se me ocurre algo jajaja. Gracias por todo!!

**NickypoOtter:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que el final te haya gustado tanto como los demás capítulos, GRACIAS!

**Tefy:** Gracias por leerme!

**Gerardo:** Gera! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que la historia te haya gustado hasta el final! Saludos y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias!

**Atenea:** Espero que haya quedado perdonada, no actualicé tan rápido como quería, pero aquí tienes el final, Gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**AndyPG:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te haya gustado el final y se hayan aclarado todas tus dudas, un besazo! Y muchas gracias por leerme!

**Azamy-Delacour:** Hola, muchas gracias por leerme!

**ILONA POTTER:** Hola, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado el final. Saludos a Colombia, espero que esté todo bien por allá!

**Towanda-J:** Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y por tus lindas palabras, espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado, esto me tiene mordiéndome las uñas de los nervios!, pero bueno, aquí está y espero que te haya gustado, de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leerme, un abrazo!

**HarryAndHermy:** jejeje muchas gracias por haberme seguido leyendo, espero que el final te haya gustado, y de nuevo, muchas gracias, me halaga que quieras imprimir el fic, espero que el final no haya arruinado lo que pensabas de la historia. Gracias, gracias gracias!

**Petakiita:** Pues aquí está el final, espero que te haya gustado tanto como el resto de la historia, muchas gracias por leerme, saludos!

Y muchas gracias a todos esos lectores anónimos, espero que el fic les haya gustado!

Besos!!

Pau

PD: Y qué dijeron, esta ya dejó el fic medio mocho, pues no! Jijiji, bueno sí, pero no, la historia termina aquí (bastante diferente a la peli, no?), peeeero les tengo un pequeño epílogo, bueno, no tan pequeño, creo que me quedó más grande que cualquiera de los caps que subí, aunque no más largo que la historia, eh, así que no se emocionen. Así que los veo el próximo miércoles, ahora sí para terminar la historia, de cualquier forma, muchísimas gracias a todos.


	8. Epílogo Real

Ay! no sé si empiezo disculpándome o los dejo leer y luego me disculpo... bueno de rapidito... mil disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, pero salí de viaje y a penas llegué hoy, hice un par de cosas y hasta ahorita tuve tiempo de subir el epílogo, pero aquí está.

Espero que les guste!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**EPÍLOGO REAL**

Recogió un pantalón y lo dejó en el cesto de la ropa sucia, salió de la habitación buscando al dueño de la prenda. Sonrió, todo se sentía diferente desde que se había casado con Hermione hacía casi seis años.

Después del baile se habían dedicado a organizar su boda, no pensaba perder el tiempo en nada más, no quería que nada les arruinara su felicidad, ya habían pasado por suficientes problemas para poner a prueba su amor.

Ron y Luna se habían casado pocos días después de ellos, y el pequeño Lupin había nacido una semana después. Draco y Ginny habían esperado un par de años más, pues la pelirroja parecía poco indulgente a dejar su vida de soltera y tenía tantos deseos de viajar, que aseguraba que casada no lo podría hacer, pero al ver que el rubio realmente la amaba, dejó que entrara completamente a su corazón y ahora esperaban un bebé.

Y él no podía quejarse, Hermione le había dado la felicidad que había buscado por mucho tiempo, un hijo maravilloso y ahora intentaban tener otro.

Asomó su cabeza en el estudio, esperando encontrarlo ahí, pero no vio a nadie dentro – ¿qué buscas? – lo sorprendió una voz cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta.

– hola – sonrió saludando a su esposa y se acercó a ella, que le devolvió la sonrisa – no te vi aquí escondida – dijo acomodándose a su lado junto al librero.

– estaba buscando el libro que me regalaste cuando te dije que estaba embarazada – dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras seguía con su búsqueda – aunque no me sorprendería que Will lo tuviera en su cuarto –

Harry le sonrió abrazándola y la recostó un poco sobre sus piernas para besarla – lo buscaré en un momento más – le susurró acariciando su mejilla – ¿quieres salir a cabalgar? – le preguntó sonriendo, sabía que no le gustaba mucho, pero adoraba sentirla aferrarse a su cintura en busca de protección, la castaña le sonrió, pero negó – ¿porqué? – le preguntó un poco desilusionado, pensaba llevarla al lugar donde se habían conocido y talvez ahí concebir a su próximo hijo.

– no puedo... – dijo sin dejar de sonreírle, y se reincorporó extendiendo sus manos hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse – Ginny está a punto de tener a su bebé y me matará si no estoy aquí para ayudarla –

El moreno se encogió de hombros y la rodeó por la cintura – tendremos que esperar a que nazca su bebé – dijo antes de volverla a besar, acorralándola contra el librero, haciéndola reír.

– podría entrar alguien... – le dijo intentando separarlo de ella, pero el moreno volvió a acercarse – Harry, hay mucha gente en el palacio, puede entrar alguien en cualquier momento – decía sin dejar de sonreír y el moreno aceptó su derrota.

– está bien... pero deberás hacerme un favor a cambio – dijo sonriendo, y Hermione lo pensó unos segundos, pero no tardó en asentir – si no nace hoy el bebé de Ginny, prométeme que mañana iremos a cabalgar – le dijo acariciando su cintura.

– oh, lo siento... eso no podré cumplirlo – dijo apenada y Harry estuvo apunto de preguntar porqué, pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

– ¡William Henrik Potter! – dijo Harry al ver a su hijo entrar al estudio – ven – lo llamó indicándole con una mano que se acercara a ellos, y el pequeño niño; que era una réplica exacta de Harry a los cinco años, sólo que con cabello castaño; caminó hacia ellos con una mirada apenada – ¿recuerdas que ayer hablamos sobre el lugar que usamos para echar la ropa sucia? – le preguntó inclinándose para estar a su altura, y el pequeño asintió – ¿y dónde dejaste el pantalón de tu pijama hoy? –

El pequeño pareció intentar hacer memoria y luego de unos segundos abrió mucho los ojos como si acabara de recordar algo importante – lo siento, papi, es que Willow quería jugar y tú me dijiste que no la dejara solita y que debía ser caballoroso – se disculpó observándolo completamente apenado.

Hermione los observaba sonriendo – caballeroso, Will – lo corrigió y el pequeño asintió.

– sí, eso, gracias, mami – le dijo sonriendo – así que me vestí rapidito y salí a jugar con ella, pero sólo lo olvidé, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar – le dijo con sus manos unidas detrás de su espalda, y sonrió al ver a su papá sonreír.

– está bien, sólo intenta ser más cuidadoso – dijo despeinando más su cabello – y ¿qué hacías hace unos momentos? – le preguntó tomando su mano, guiándolos a él y a Hermione a los sillones.

– venía por un libro para mostrárselo a Willow – le dijo mientras Harry y Hermione se sentaban.

– bueno, toma el libro que quieras, pero recuerda regresarlo a su lugar – le dijo su papá sonriéndole, y Will asintió antes de correr hasta el librero más grande y localizar casi inmediatamente el libro que buscaba, lo vieron salir corriendo.

– ¡con cuidado! – le advirtió Hermione antes de que cerrara la puerta, y sonrieron al escuchar un _"Sí, mami"_ del pequeño – no deberías ser tan severo con él, aún está pequeño – le dijo recostándose en su hombro, sin dejar de sonreír.

– no soy severo, sólo quiero que aprenda a... – decía, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

– tiene a penas cinco años, es el niño más maduro que he conocido, a veces pienso que es más maduro que algunos de los hombres que viven aquí – dijo con tono serio, pero no tardó en reír al ver el gesto confundido de Harry – debes aceptar que tu hijo es muy maduro para su edad, déjalo que disfrute de su niñez –

El moreno asintió – tienes razón, yo odiaba que me controlaran tanto cuando era pequeño... espero que no me odie – dijo preocupado y se tranquilizó al sentir a Hermione acariciar su rostro.

– claro que no te odia, Will te ama y te admira, deberías escuchar todo lo que le dice a Willow, estoy seguro que esa niña ya te alucina – dijo sonriendo, haciéndolo reír.

– ¿qué haría sin ti, eh? – le preguntó antes de besar su frente – debí haber hecho algo muy bueno en mi vida para recibir una recompensa tan grande –

Hermione le sonrió y besó su mejilla – te estás ganando un premio, pero ahora no te lo daré, deberás esperar – dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoO

– ¿porqué discuten ahora? – les preguntó Hermione al escucharlos acercarse a ellas discutiendo, mientras ella y Luna plantaban lilies.

Harry le sonrió – Ron no quiere aceptar que nuestros hijos terminarán casándose – le dijo, haciendo que su amigo se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

– ¡eso sería lindo! – intervino Luna sonriendo – y sus nombres tienen las mismas iniciales, como ustedes dos; William Henrik y Willow Helena – dijo observando a sus amigos, que sonrieron – y si se casan, sus iniciales serían exactamente las mismas –

– ¡Luna, tú deberías apoyarme! – se quejó Ron – nuestra hija no se va a casar nunca – dijo con tono serio, haciendo reír a sus amigos y su esposa.

– no digas tonterías, claro que Will se casará, y seguro lo hará con Will – dijo con seriedad y se rió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – vaya, hasta sus diminutivos son iguales – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, recibiendo miradas confundidas de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

– ¡no importa si son iguales o si sus nombres no tienen nada en común, mi hija no se va a casar! – sentenció el pelirrojo.

– claro que se casará y tú te sentirás muy orgulloso de ella – dijo antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en los labios, haciendo que se sonrojara – ¿imaginas que mi papá se hubiera negado a que me casara? – le preguntó con calma, volviendo a su trabajo.

– te habría propuesto que nos fugáramos y nos habríamos casado a escondidas – le dijo Ron con gesto decidido.

– ah, pues eso mismo puede hacer tu hija si te niegas a que se case con Will – dijo con tono resuelto, haciendo que el pelirrojo la observara boquiabierto.

– no, Will jamás me haría eso... y ¡no se casará con ese niño! –

– ¡oye! – se quejaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione.

– lo siento, pero su hijo está muy grande para mi pequeña hija... ¡además!, aún son muy jóvenes, no les consta que se casarán, lo más seguro es que se harten de verse todos los días – dijo sonriendo, feliz de haber encontrado algo que lo respaldara.

– claro, Ron... si eso pasa puedes estar seguro que jamás los obligaremos a casarse si eso no quieren, pero si pasan los años y Will está enamorado de Willow, puedes estar seguro de que no permitiré que te interpongas a la felicidad de ninguno de los dos, además, tu hija podría interesarse en alguien más maduro como Jacob – le dijo Hermione con tono serio, y eso le bastó para no seguir discutiendo.

OoOoOoOoO

Caminaban con Willow y su hijo por el bosque donde había conocido a Hermione, aceptó ir con ella caminando y su intención era que fueran sólo ellos dos, pero al final William y la pequeña Weasley les habían suplicado que los llevaran, y Hermione no había puesto ninguna objeción así que ahí estaban; su esposa tomaba su mano mientras vigilaba con una sonrisa a los pequeños, que corrían y reían cerca de ellos.

– ¿crees que se casen? – le preguntó sonriendo, haciéndola reír.

– creo que ya planeaste la vida entera de Will y a penas tiene 5 años, sé paciente, no puedes adivinar el futuro... estoy segura de que cuando venías por este camino hace seis años, jamás te imaginaste que te agarrarían a manzanazos – dijo sonriendo, y Harry se rió – y menos te imaginaste que aquí conocerías a tu esposa – señaló el árbol en el que había estado trepada y donde se habían visto por primera vez – ahora tienes un hijo y pronto tendrás otro – soltó su mano para acercarse al árbol, sin perder de vista a los niños.

Harry le sonrió siguiéndola – pues no, pero él y Willow... – decía, pero se detuvo al pensar bien en lo que había dicho su esposa – ¿pronto tendremos otro hijo o quieres tener pronto otro hijo? – preguntó un poco confundido, y algo saltó en su pecho al ver la sonrisa de su esposa. Era un tonto, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

– lo estuvimos buscando por mucho tiempo y, bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder... así que pronto seremos 4 en la familia – le dijo sonriendo y se rió al sentir a Harry abrazarla por la cintura levantándola del suelo y comenzando a dar vueltas.

– no sé cómo lo haces, pero logras aumentar mi felicidad día a día – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, dando un par de giros más – si me vuelvo loco de tanta felicidad, tú serás la única culpable – dijo antes de darle un beso, mientras la hacía volver a poner los pies en el suelo – te amo tanto – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y le dio un beso en la frente – tendremos que comprar muchas cosas –

– tómalo con calma, aún es muy pronto y tenemos muchas cosas de las que usó Will – le dijo también sonriendo, pero Harry negó.

– mi hijo tendrá cosas nuevas, y si es una niña¡con mayor razón! – dijo con tono serio.

– eso lo hablaremos después, ahora dile a tu hijo que tendrá un hermanito o hermanita – le sonrió antes de darle un beso en los labios – anda – dijo señalando a su hijo, que jugaba con la pequeña Weasley cerca de unos arbustos. Lo observó acercarse a Will y ensanchó su sonrisa al verlo tomarlo en brazos y decirle con una sonrisa enorme que tendría un hermano – Willow, ven – llamó a la pequeña, que se acercó a ella sonriendo, observó a Will reír mientras Harry giraba con él en brazos – harás que se maree – le advirtió, sin poder dejar de sonreír, tomando en brazos a Willow.

– ¿vas a tener un hijo? – le preguntó la pequeña y Hermione asintió sonriendo – mi mami me dijo, dice que será mi primita – dijo sonriendo.

La castaña le sonrió – bueno, aún no sabemos si será niño o niña, pero seguro te va a querer mucho – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y la pequeña pelirroja la abrazó sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoO

Observó con orgullo a su hijo, que esperaba de pie frente al altar a la que sería su futura esposa, el pequeño Will ya tenía 21 años, era un hombre guapo, caballeroso, responsable y muy maduro, aunque convivir con Sirius había sacado su lado divertido y adoraba la equitación tanto como su papá.

Su hija mayor caminó del brazo del joven Lupin por el pasillo con una sonrisa enorme, la primera descendiente femenina Potter tenía 15 años, una vitalidad impresionante y una relación seria y estable con el único hijo de Remus y Tonks, Jacob, cosa que solía molestar constantemente a su papá, y eso era un consuelo enorme para Ron, pues ahora su amigo sabía cómo se había sentido al ver crecer juntos a sus hijos.

Después entró la menor de sus hijos, y la consentida de Harry, pues era su fiel seguidora y compartían los mismos gustos, desde la equitación hasta la arquería y esa extraña afición por comer calabaza con chocolate; ella iba del brazo de Derek, el hijo mayor de Draco y Ginny, que parecía bastante interesado sentimentalmente en ella, pero su papá se encargaba de tenerla el mayor tiempo posible alejada del rubio.

Y al final, del brazo de su papá, iba la joven pelirroja que le había robado el corazón a su único hijo desde que la conoció. Habían sido amigos desde que Willow nació y por unos años Ron se alegró pensando que William se interesaría en alguien más, pues había querido estudiar en Londres por dos años, pero sólo Luna y ella sabían que lo había hecho sólo para demostrarle a Willow que realmente se amaban y ni la distancia haría que sus sentimientos cambiaran, así que cuando regresó, la pelirroja no tardó correr a su encuentro y hacerle prometer que nunca se volvería a alejar de ella. Y ahora se casaban, Ron parecía haberlo entendido, aunque aún le pesaba dejar ir a su única hija, estaba seguro de que William realmente amaba a su hija.

La ceremonia fue corta, pero muy conmovedora, Hermione, Luna, Tonks y las Potter no dejaron de llorar desde que había iniciado, y cuando terminó, la Baronesa no tardó en mencionar que la siguiente boda sería la de su hijo y Elizabeth, cosa que no le causó la menor pizca de gracia a Harry.

– ella aún está muy joven – se quejó frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras se acercaban a su hijo.

– Willow tenía 3 años cuando tú asegurabas que se casaría con Will¡y mira! – le dijo Tonks sonriendo.

Harry negó – eso era diferente – dijo guiando a su esposa entre la gente.

– claro, era diferente porque no se trataba de tu hija... pero sabes que Jacob es un buen chico y quiere mucho a Lizzie – argumentó sin dejar de sonreír.

– de eso no me queda la menor duda, pero Jane está muy chica todavía y tu hijo es casi 8 años mayor que ella – sentenció intentando dar por terminada la discusión, pero la risa de Tonks le hizo darse cuenta que estaba muy lejos de llegar al final.

– ¿y crees que eso es impedimento?, sabes que Remus es varios años mayor que yo, y también sabes que somos muy felices... –

– lo sé, y no estoy hablando de ustedes, pero... – intentó justificarse.

– pero nada – lo interrumpió – estoy segura de que puedes ver en los ojos de Lizzie cuanto ama a mi Jacob –

– dejen de pelear – los reprendió Hermione – Jane y Jacob serán los que decidirán si se casan o se enamoran de alguien más – dijo haciendo que su marido se alejara de Tonks, que sonrió acercándose a su hijo y su esposo.

– felicidades, Will – dijo Hermione abrazando a su hijo, que le sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo – tienes la misma mirada que tenía tu papá cuando nos casamos – dijo acariciando su mejilla, y se dio cuenta de que su hijo no soltaba la mano de su ahora esposa – estoy segura de que serán tan felices como lo hemos sido tu papá y yo –

– lo seremos, mamá... amo a Willow y sólo deseo hacerla feliz – dijo observando a la pelirroja que sonreía mientras era felicitada por sus papás y sus abuelos – ahora por quien debes preocuparte es por Lizzie, estoy seguro que no tarda en aceptar la propuesta de Jacob – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Hermione abriera mucho los ojos.

– ¿cuándo? – dijo observando preocupada a Harry, pero él estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no haberlos escuchado.

– hace un par de semanas... le pidió que le diera tiempo, pero creo que, para cuando cumpla los 16, su boda será el festejo de su cumpleaños – dijo sonriendo divertido por la mirada emocionada de su mamá.

Hermione deseó tanto correr hacia su hija para hablar con ella, pero se mantuvo donde estaba, felicitó a Willow, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción. Saludó a Ron y Luna, y estuvo a punto de acercarse a su hija mayor, pero se detuvo al escuchar parte de la plática de Derek y su hija Amy.

– ya te dije que aún soy muy joven – le dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero Derek tomó una de sus manos.

– lo sé, te dije que te esperaría, pero quiero saber lo que sientes – dijo entrelazando sus dedos.

– sabes que te quiero, pero... ¡no tengo edad para casarme! – sentenció soltando la mano del rubio, haciendo que este frunciera el entrecejo.

– ¿quién dice eso, tú o tu papá? – le preguntó bajando la voz y acercándose un poco más a ella, e igual hizo Hermione.

– no metas a mi papá en esto, acabo de cumplir 14 años¿quieres a una niña como esposa? – le dijo también frunciendo el entrecejo.

– ya te dije que no nos casaremos ahora, ni mañana... en un par de años, cuando tú te sientas preparada... pero sólo quiero saber si tú me esperarás... mis papás quieren que me vaya a Devon con ellos, por unos años... pero quiero irme sabiendo que puedo vivir con la esperanza de que un día llegará la carta donde me digas que quieres ser mi esposa – le dijo antes de besar su frente, haciéndola sonrojarse.

– lo siento tanto, Derek... no puedo prometerte nada ahora... eres mi mejor amigo, pero talvez aún no soy lo suficientemente madura para verte como algo más... –

– si eres lo suficientemente madura para darte cuenta de eso, creo que lo eres también para enamorarte... sólo necesitas decir que no y yo entenderé – dijo con tono serio, antes de alejarse de ella.

Hermione observó a su hija, ella tenía razón, aún era muy joven, pero sabía que gran parte de sus palabras habían salido de la boca de su papá. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – no te preocupes, Derek te quiere mucho y estoy segura de que te esperará – la consoló acariciando su cabello, mientras la morena ocultaba su rostro en su hombro.

– no quiero dejar solo a papá – dijo llorando, haciendo sonreír enternecida a su mamá.

– no te preocupes por él, yo seguiré a su lado cuando ustedes se hayan casado, y estoy segura de que las seguirá amando tanto como lo hace ahora – dijo besando su cabello, mientras se aseguraba de no olvidar reprender a su marido por meterle esas ideas en la cabeza a su hija – anda, ve a felicitar a tu hermano, que cuando empiece la fiesta no tendrán tiempo de saludar a nadie más – le dijo limpiando sus mejillas y besó una de ellas haciéndola sonreír – no te preocupes, Derek no se irá hasta mañana y podrán hablar con calma – le sonrió y la morena asintió.

– gracias, mami – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de alejarse de ella.

Observó a su esposo hablar con Ron y no supo si acercarse y reprenderlo en ese momento o esperar e ir a hablar con su otra hija.

– ¿Jacob, me permites a mi hija unos momentos? – decidió hacer lo segundo, el joven Lupin asintió y se alejó dándoles privacidad.

– ¿qué pasa, mamá? – le preguntó Lizzie sonriendo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿ya decidiste qué es lo que le dirás a Jacob? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, y la castaña la observó sorprendida – me lo dijo tu hermano – confesó con gesto culpable.

– ¡oh, voy a matar a ese soplón! – dijo molesta – no quería que supieran nada porque Jacob quería hablar con ustedes antes, pero tenía que ser el mejor amigo de ese boca floja – dijo haciendo sonreír a su mamá – Jacob le cuenta todo a Will¡y ese a la primera oportunidad lo deja salir todo! – dijo enojada.

– calma, sólo me lo dijo a mi, él sabe cuánto quiero que sean felices y está seguro de que lo serás junto a Jacob¿crees que de ser alguien más habría dejado que salieras con él? – le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír – cuando comenzaron a salir, Will tuvo una plática muy seria con él, eres su hermana y no hace más que cuidarte –

– claro, defiéndelo – se quejó, pero el gesto molesto ya se había esfumado de su rostro.

– anda, ve con Jacob, yo necesito hablar con tu papá – dijo con gesto serio, antes de alejarse de su hija, que no tardó en ir en busca de su novio.

Se acercó a Ron y Harry, que parecían discutir en qué habitación era mejor que durmieran sus hijos – Henrik y Helena se irán a Devon con Draco, Ginny y Derek – intervino haciendo sonreír a Harry – y de eso quiero hablar contigo – dijo tomándolo de la mano y alejándolo de su amigo.

– ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó confundido y se preocupó al ver su mirada molesta – ¿qué hice? –

– hoy Derek le pidió a Amy que le diera su palabra de que lo esperaría y se casarían cuando ella estuviera preparada y... – decía, pero Harry no tardó en interrumpirla.

– ¿qué hizo qué? – preguntó alterado – ¡pero si Caty es todavía una niña! – se quejó enojado y estuvo a punto de seguir, pero Hermione lo hizo callar.

– tu hija quiere a Derek, pero le dijo que no sólo por ti, porque no quiere dejarte... no sé qué ideas le hayas metido en la cabeza, pero si mi hija es infeliz, me encargaré de hacerte pagar por eso – le dijo con tono decidido, haciendo que el moreno la observara preocupado.

– hablaré con ella... – dijo un poco preocupado, aceptaba que le temía a su esposa cuando de sus hijos se trataba, pero también aceptaba que prefería ver a sus hijas irse felices, a verlas sufrir, y más si era su culpa.

– ahora no lo hagas, si hablas con ella será hasta mañana, no quiero que tus palabras influyan en la decisión que tome hoy – le dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo al salón.

– ¿sigues enojada conmigo? – le preguntó luego de varios minutos en los que observaron bailar a Lizzie con Jacob y a Will con Willow.

Hermione lo volteó a ver y negó sonriéndole – ¿crees que podría enojarme realmente contigo?... sé que lo que haces es porque temes perderlas, pero debes tener por seguro que tus hijas jamás dejarán que te olvides de ellas – dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír.

– ¿quieres bailar? – le preguntó tomando su otra mano, y la castaña asintió dejándose guiar hasta la pista, Harry la rodeó por la cintura y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro – ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo? – Hermione se separó bruscamente de él.

– ¿estás loco?, jamás me arrepentiría, en ni un solo momento... no puedo imaginar una vida lejos de ti – le dijo acariciando su mejilla – ¿a qué viene todo esto?... no será que quieres dejarme¿o sí? – le preguntó un poco temerosa, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Harry negar.

– nunca... es sólo que me sorprende que aún estés conmigo – le dijo abrazándola.

– oh, no seas tontito, claro que aún estoy contigo, y lo estaré por mucho tiempo más – dijo dándole un beso en los labios y lo abrazó rodeándolo por el cuello, y ensanchó su sonrisa al ver a Amy y Derek bailar juntos – Catherine tomó su decisión – le dijo al oído, y Harry volteó un poco confundido.

– ¿te sientes feliz? – le preguntó sonriendo.

– me siento orgullosa de ellos, sé que están tomando la decisión correcta... los tres serán muy felices – le dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

– en un par de años estaremos solos aquí... ¿no crees que estaría bien si tenemos otro hijo? – le preguntó sonriendo, y Hermione lo volteó a ver sorprendida – a mi me encantaría tener otro hijo – le dijo antes de darle un beso.

Hermione sonrió, segura de que serían felices así no tuvieran más hijos, como si tuvieran otros tres, sólo esperaba verlos tan felices como eran ellos.

FIN… Ahora sí! P 

OoOoOoOoO

Bueno, no me queda más que decirles: GRACIAS!

Un millón de gracias a todos los que me leyeron y gracias con todo mi corazón a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario, por pequeñito que fuera, GRACIAS!

No contesto reviews porque mi internet no me deja entrar a ningún fic, y por lo mismo, no puedo checar sus reviews, pero les agradezco enormemente a todos! Muchisísimas gracias!

Y por último, creo que no podré actualizar **Nada Es Lo Que Parece** antes de irme (el próximo martes me voy a las Europas jajaja y en nombre de todos los HHr le aventaré el libro a JK si hace una tontería, que esperemos no sea necesario que lo haga), pero cuando regrese continuaré y publicaré otros fics que tengo uno se llama: _Sueño de una noche de verano_ (que si alguien ha visto **Hombre de Familia / _The Family Man_** puede irse dando una idea de lo que será la historia), que cuenta con su segunda parte (por lo mismo no lo he publicado, aún no termino la segunda parte)... y muchos songfics... en fin, espero regresar con mucho por publicar!

Saludos y, de nuevo, mil gracias por todo!!

Ahora sí, dejo que me den su opinión¿qué les pareció el epílogo?, sé que por ahí alguien me preguntó algo sobre dos personajes, pero sinceramente esperaba hablar más sobre ellos, pero conforme iba escribiendo menos entraban en la historia; yo quería que Dumbledore fuera; como lo dijiste; el Da Vinci de la historia, pero ya había muchos(as) Hados(as) Madrinos(as), así que, la verdad estaba de más (desgraciadamente).

Y por si alguien se hizo bolas con tanto hijo, aquí están los nombres y cómo quedaron las parejitas jejeje

Elizabeth Jane Potter – Jacob Lupin

Amy Catherine Potter – Derek Malfinson

GRACIAS!!!

Besos,

Pau


End file.
